


End of the world

by StardustRainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRainbow/pseuds/StardustRainbow
Summary: In which Twice has to survive a zombie apocalypse and Nayeon and Tzuyu are badass. Minayeon smut with a bit of Saida on the side. Crackfic.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

There's an eery silence that surrounds them as the van drives them to to their destination. Momo sighs because she's got a cold and an encore stage is the last thing she wants right now. Next to her, Mina is playing a game on her phone and Jeongyeon is sitting across her trying to distract her from the game every now and then.

The van comes to a sudden halt and the driver's eyes widen as he looks ahead of him.

"Why is everyone running?" Chaeyoung glances at the people speeding past them looking scared and terrified. The clouds overhead them are dark. The van shakes lightly when more running footsteps creates a low tremor on the land.

"Mister, are you okay?" Sana asks a man whose eyes look livid and unfocused. His one ear is missing and both of his lips has been bitten.

"Don't pull the window down." Nayeon stops her just in time as she takes a good look at the scene around her. There are people screaming and yelling, some on top of others, biting into human flesh.

"What the fuck?!!" Jeongyeon exclaims when she sees a man with his face torn off run toward the van at a maddening speed.

Jihyo gulps thickly and demands her driver to start the engine. He is too stunned to move when the man hops on top of the hood of their van, drawing rattling breaths and making a low growling moan that chills everyone's blood.

"Move!" Nayeon pushes the driver away and takes control of the steering, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Nayeonnie, be careful." Dahyun yells as Nayeon swerves to the side a bit harshly, throwing everyone in the van to the left. The man on the hood stumbles and gets thrown off into the tar road.

Nayeon's focused eyes avoid obstacles and people on the way as she speeds through vehicles that are tipped over, police cars lined up in disarray as the cops crouching behind them take aim at the demented humans and shops that are damaged and broken. After a few minutes they finally come to a stop on a deserted road.

"What the fuck is happening?" Chaeyoung rubs a hand to her temple as she paces back and forth in the empty street. There are trash cans overturned everywhere and a nearby petrol station is on fire, the smokes darkening the autumn clouds even further. Overhead, fighter jets crosses the grey morning skies with a gigantic roar.

Nayeon scoffs because she thinks it's pretty obvious what's happening. "A zombie apocalypse."

"This can't be real." Jihyo mumbles as she kicks a stone on the road to a safe distance. "This happens only in films, not to Twice."

Tzuyu, the voice of sanity, looks around warily for signs of the deranged humans. "Just because we're Twice doesn't mean we're exempted from apocalypses." Her eyes quickly scan the surrounding. "Haven't you seen Hollywood films? Even the Presidents barely survive a zombie apocalypse."

Jihyo scowls. "They're still films Yoda."

Momo sniffs into her sleeves. "Does this mean we're going to die?"

Nayeon wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Not when I'm around."

Sana swoons at the older girl. "Isn't she hot?" She asks Jihyo who scowls back at her. Now is not the time to drool over Nayeon.

"I'm scared." Mina's voice is low and shaky. Nayeon cups her hand in hers and looks into her eyes. "Don't be, I'm here!!" Mina smiles at her gratefully.

"We need a plan." Jeongyeon declares, stepping in between Nayoen and Mina's linked hands making Nayeon roll her eyes. "We need to get somewhere safe if we want to be alive."

They all begin to speak at the same time, giving their ideas, talking over each other, until Jihyo yells at them loudly to stop.

"Why don't we get to the studio first?" Their driver suggests. It sounds like a good plan. Maybe their management is better equipped at handling a zombie apocalypse than the girls. After a while of driving in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, they arrive at the tall white building with large glazed windows.

"Why does Mr.Chin look so angry?" Momo whispers to Tzuyu who refrains herself from snorting.

The security guard lets out a low growl when he hears the sound of the car in the compound. Nayeon turns the steering swiftly to the right, dodging him last minute as he begins to run after them.

"Maybe we should stop." Momo states as she glances with empathetic eyes at the man who's chasing the car. "I think he wants to tell us something."

"Something along the lines of baby you'd taste so good in my stomach." Tzuyu chuckles and Jeongyeon smacks the back of her head. Apocalypse or not, nobody is allowed to hurt Momo.

When the tires of the car comes to a screeching halt in front of the studio, Nayeon grabs the handle of the door to step out to survey the surroundings. Mina lays a hand on her wrist. "Please be careful, Nayeon-chan."

\------------------

Nayeon casts a glance at the eerily quiet parking lot that's packed dense with cars, vans and trailers, her eyes watchful and alert. The unusual silence in the normally busy building unnerves her a little.

"Sorry Mr.Chin." She drop kicks the security guard with her doc martins who is about pounce on her letting out a guttural moan. She proceeds to squash his face in on the tar road. Once she's sure there's nobody else within visible distance, she holds the door open for the girls to step out.

"On the count of three, you run to the main entrance." She states and starts to count. Nayeon rolls her eyes when they start to run immediately except for Mina who is cowering by her side and looks around with her wide terrified eyes.

When they reach the lobby it is empty and there's no sign of human activity. Chaeyoung grabs a wooden pole from the reception area, her grip trembling and unsteady.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Sana's voice echoes and bounces on the empty walls of the reception area.

"Said every blonde in the beginning of all horror films." Dahyun sniggers making Sana frown at her.

"We should go to the recording room. It must be safe there with it's thick sound proof walls." Jihyo mutters under her breath.

"On the count of-" Nayeon wants to tell Jihyo to stop because it's not going to work.

Jihyo stares with disbelief when everyone takes off before her.

"I tried to tell you." Nayeon shrugs as she takes Mina's hand in hers and treads carefully towards the recording room.

They all stop when they hear a low hiss coming from across the hall. The lights are flickering and it's hard to see who's at the end. If they covered ten feet, they'd be inside the safe confines of the studio. Nayeon steps in front of the girls, a baseball bat ready to swing in her hands.

"Where did she get that from?" Chaeyoung whispers.

"It's a freaking zombie apocalypse." Jeongyeon mutters under her breath. "There's always a baseball bat around somewhere."

Tzuyu side steps them and goes to stand next to Nayeon with a bow and arrow in her hand.

Dahyun shakes her head. "I'm not even going to ask."

Momo shivers when the hiss turns into a low growl. A shadow emerges from the dark. "Oh thank god, it's just our driver."

Nayeon doesn't drop her bat. She has asked him to stay in the van, it's strange he's lurking in the building, his gait unsteady and head angled. "Run." She shouts when he stretches his arms and lets out a blood curling scream.

They break into all out sprint and Nayeon shuts the door just in time, tugging Mina who's the last one out along with her. Nayeon holds her knees and gasps for breath. Loud bangs shake the latch as their zombie driver tries to get the door open. She shrugs off her leather jacket, feeling a little relief when the cold air in the studio hits her heated skin.

"Tzuyu check the studio for other people." Jihyo instructs. "Or other zombies." She shudders.

"Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, secure the ventilations." The zombies crawled through them in some of the films she's seen.

Once they've secured the perimeter, they turn on the television in the studio.

"There's a virus affecting the nation as we speak. Citizens are suggested to stay in their homes until the military gets the situation under control. Stock up on water and food and don't step out." He smiles in-spite of the seriousness of the situation. Jeongyeon wants to punch him through the television.

"If you're inside you'll be safe." He smiles again and freezes when he's pulled off the screen. The girls watch with wide eyes as blood splatters across the monitor and the signal gets cut off.

"Do you think he's safe?" Momo whispers.

Jeongyeon smiles. "Yeah, sure!"

They're quiet for a while, everyone trying to wrack their brains on what to do next.

"We need to find somewhere safe, with plenty of food and water." Jihyo announces.

Momo lifts her hand excitedly.

"Yes Momo." Jihyo lifts a brow.

"Let's go to McDonalds." She squeals, her eyes lighting up that she's found the perfect place.

"Good suggestion." Jihyo pats the girl and rolls her eyes when she turns away from her.

Sana stands up, her eyes twinkling as she looks at the girls. "My aunt's villa."

Everyone breaks into a slow smile despite the grim situation. Of course, her aunt who is an agoraphobic has the safest hideout in the world.

"Won't she mind us crashing her place?" Momo questions.

"I'll ask her that the next time I visit her grave Momo."


	2. Chapter 2

Nayeon sighs exasperatedly. They've been going in circles for about thirty minutes now. "Shut up." She yells. "I'll go by myself."

Jeongyeon frowns. "Are you mad? We don't know how many of them are out there."

"Yeah you can't go alone." Momo pouts.

She slips her leather jacket back over the loose sleeveless T-shirt and grabs the baseball bat again. "Listen," She struts to where everyone is listing a hundred reasons why she can't go out alone. "Tzuyu is the only one who knows how to kick ass."

Jeongyeon looks offended.

"She needs to be here." Nayeon continues ignoring Jeongyeon. "That means the only other person who's fit to head out is me."

"Why?" Sana queries.

"Because I used to watch a lot of Jackie Chan films when I was young." Nayeon states matter of factly.

Mina's gaze is full of concern and worry. "It's dangerous Nayeon-chan."

Nayeon smiles at her reassuringly. "I'll be careful."

Everyone agrees after a while that Nayeon is their best bet to get to the fire truck at the basement. With its metallic shields and threatening size, it seems like the safest means of transport to get them to their hideout.

"Do you know how to drive a fire truck?" Jeongyeon glances at Nayeon who is tying the laces on her boots.

"Sure, I'm an expert at everything." She dismisses her concern offhandedly and frowns when the shoelace becomes untied again. Mina kneels down before her and ties them for her. 

Momo plays the mission impossible theme on one of the computers as Nayeon rotates the bat in her hand and walks to the door where the incessant banging is coming from. "Go Nayeon. Whohoo." Momo squeals, hyping her up.

Mina, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon walk alongside Nayeon to shut the door when she leaves. Nayeon leans up to release the latch. The growl from the other side becomes louder. Their zombie driver reaches for her jacket through the gap between the heavy doors. Nayeon stops and turns to Mina.

"Minayah," Nayeon begins softly. "I don't know if I'll come back alive, and even if I make it there's no guarantee I'll live to see another day. I don't want to die with regrets. If I come back alive.." She pauses.

Momo wipes an imaginary tear away from her eyes. "I think she's going to tell Mina how much she means to her." She sniffs. "And then she's going to give us all a heartfelt speech one by one."

"I want to have sex with you." Nayeon finishes.

Mina's eyes grow.

Dahyun snorts.

Tzuyu opens and closes her mouth like a fish.

Chaeyoung chuckles with amusement.

Jeongyeon smirks and gives a thumbs up to Nayeon.

Jihyo rolls her eyes.

Momo blinks.

Sana's mouth drop opens.

The zombie tugs on Nayeon's jacket impatiently.

"What do you say?" Nayeon glances at the girl as she uses all her strength to keep the door shut. Thin bead of sweats drip down her face from the physical exertion. Their zombie driver growls loudly and grabs her jacket pulling her close to the door.

Nayeon turns sidewards, "Do you mind?" She stares at him with disbelief, "I'm trying to have an important conversation here."

He looks confused for a second and then goes back to pulling her jacket.

"Right." Jihyo scoffs. "Wanting to get into her pants is a very important conversation."

"Mina's wearing a skirt." Momo slants her head in confusion.

"Minari is very sensible. She doesn't do anything spontaneous or rash." Sana exclaims, "She's going to say no."

"Okay." Mina's eyes become shy and bashful.

"Cool." Nayeon smiles and slams the door open in the zombie's face who holds his nose and groans in pain.

She swings her bat across his face when he gets back up on his feet and hums a low whistle happily to herself as she sashays down the corridor. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon shut the door and fasten the latch on the door after making sure Nayeon has made it to the end of the hall alive.

"I can't believe that worked." Sana's eyes are round and wide with astonishment.

She clears her throat and looks at Dahyun. "I don't want to die without-" and gets cut off before she finishes.

"No."

\------------------

Nayeon slams the brakes hard and tries to avoid colliding with the wall in the lobby. A quick swerve to the right and she narrowly misses hitting the concrete wall. The truck comes to a screeching halt in the corridor, in front of the recording studio. She coughs as the dust forms a cloud of smoke around her. She kicks the door of the fire truck open and drops to the floor. The truck isn't damaged except for some minor scratches and bumps.

Jeongyeon scowls at her when they open the door and take in the destruction she's caused.

"Turns out I don't know how to drive a firetruck." Nayeon shrugs and pushes her out of the way.

Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and Nayeon form a protective circle around the other girls as they climb into the truck one by one. Jeongyeon hops on to the driver side. Nayeon is the last one to get on and squeezes herself in the cramped space. Because there are only four seats in the front next to the driver's seat, the girls decide to sit on each other's lap.

Mina sits on Nayeon's lap.

"Keep a proper look out." Jeongyeon yells at Nayeon who is sitting next to the window, as she drives over another deranged zombie which Nayeon has failed to warn about.

"On it." Nayeon promises.

After a while, Jeongyeon hears her asking Mina in a low, husky voice. "Are you wearing a different shade of lipstick today?"

"Yeah." Mina blushes.

"Nayeon." Everyone in the truck shouts in unison.

Jeongyeon sighs when they finally reach the house but then her relief turns into a frown when she sees about ten undeads trying to get the door open, their fists making loud bangs against the metal.

"What do we do now?" She rubs a hand to her temple.

"We have to get past them." Dahyun declares. "We don't have any other choice."

Sana snorts. "Thank you captain obvious."

"There are nine of us." Tzuyu straightens up in her seat confidently. "I'm sure we can take them on."

"We have to grab something for each one of us." Jihyo looks around the truck for a weapon and grins when she sees an axe behind a glass cabinet.

Momo jumps excitedly. "Look what I found."

Everyone stifles a groan when they see a plush toy in her hand.

Nayeon pats her back. "She means a weapon Momo." When the younger girl's face fall, she quickly adds, "You can keep this too."

They land on the ground, trying not to make noise and draw attention to themselves.

"Here we come bishes." Tzuyu pulls the arrow on her bow tighter, taking aim.

When the nincoomps hear their approaching footsteps, they abandon their effort to break into the house and advance towards them with a bloodthirsty groan. Dahyun smashes the head of a zombie with a fire extinguisher and Sana looks at her with appreciative eyes. Momo giggles when she sidesteps one and he falls on to the ground face first.

"I made this jacket myself." Chaeyoung weeps when a creeper grips her denim collar and she has to slip it off her shoulders to get out of his grasp.

Jeongyeon moves Chaeyoung to a side and punches him in the face. "Pretty sure he doesn't care about your designer jackets as much as he cares about your insides." Chaeyoung winces when his blood splatters all over the piece of clothing.

Jihyo swings her axe, proud of her ability to be an action superhero.

"What the fuck Unnie!!!" Tzuyu mutters, when the axe flies past her face. 

Jihyo scratches her neck in embarrassment. "I was aiming for the zombie."

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and strikes the lamebrain behind Jihyo with an arrow to his head.

Nayeon dodges a dead one, maneuvering under his arms that's reaching for her and kicks him in the shin. When she sees another cold bodied zombie approaching an unaware Mina from behind, she sprints to the younger girl, pulling her flush against her body and smashes his head in with her baseball bat.

"You could have saved her without touching her." Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.

Nayeon lifts her shoulder in an unapologetic shrug as she lets go of the blushing girl.

The commotion draws the attention of the other lurkers in the street. The smell of blood in the air gives them an euphoric rush as they advance towards the girls who've made their way to the door.

Chaeyoung gives them the finger and smirks. "We'll be inside the safe house motherfuckers. Good luck trying to eat us."

Dahyun feels a shiver run through her body. "Sana quickly enter the code."

Sana stares at her blankly. "I don't know the code."

Chaeyoung swallows thickly as she glances at the crazed creepers with a sheepish look.

"No hard feelings, aye? Please don't eat me."


	3. Chapter 3

A tile cracks in the distance and Jihyo snaps to attention as she follows the sound. There are about thirty of the undead that are barely a minute away from them. "What do we do now?" She gives a hopeless glance at Nayeon who swallows thickly.

"I am going to try and keep them away." Nayeon's voice is confident but the grip she has on her baseball bat is trembling. "Meanwhile you girls look for a loose window or another way to get inside."

Mina knows Nayeon is terrified. It moves something in her chest. "We're not leaving without you Nayeon-chan." She says softly with an air of finality. "I'm going to try and get the code cracked."

Nayeon doesn't argue because she knows there's only a little chance they'd find a loose window. Their only hope is now Mina.

"I'm going to help you keep them away." Tzuyu takes a heavy breath and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Jeongyeon and the other girls make a protective circle around Sana and Mina as they try various combinations on the door. Nayeon barely has a chance to thank Tzuyu when a bloody hand pushes her to the ground. Her shoulder and arms burn as they crash into the tiled floor of the porch. She rolls around in one swift moment and the zombie pouncing on her misses her neck and crashes to the floor instead. Maybe it's the adrenaline rushing through her, she immediately gets back up again on her feet, bat gripped tightly in her hands. She lands a heavy boot on his head and smashes his head in.

"Maybe we should try her birthday and month." Mina's brows furrow as she wipes away the sweat on them with the back of her hand. Behind her, she hears Nayeon grunting and panting as she takes on the cold bodied creepers.

Sana rolls her eyes. "My family isn't stupid. We don't make obvious passcodes."

Mina tries another four digit combination with shaking hands.

Nayeon grabs another undead as he tries to make his way towards the girls and kicks him in between his legs.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Momo says sympathetically when the zombie lets out a pain-filled growl and covers his crotch with his hand.

"Nayeonnie, dodge." Tzuyu yells and strikes a creeper behind Nayeon right between the eyes. When two lurkers surround Tzuyu, she spins on her feet, elbowing one in the neck and letting out a satisfied grin when she hears the crack in his bone. Her feet land on the zombie's leg to the left, a sickening sound resounding as his thin legs break upon impact.

"We can't keep them away much longer." Tzuyu shouts to the girls working on the code.

"Try 2472." Sana instructs.

Mina quirks a questioning brow.

"2 is her favourite number. 4 is my lucky number. 7 is my mother's lucky number." Sana explains.

"What about the other 2?"

Sana gasps in indignation. "Hey, she's allowed to use her lucky number twice."

Nayeon looks at the four zombies around her, the scent of inflected flesh even more strong than usual because they're so close, she hardly has time to process how she's going to get out of this because a pair of livid eyes have focused on her, and strong, bleeding arms are grasping for her. She slides under his arm, twisting it as she goes past the undead and stomps down on the foot of another one behind him. She slings her bat right across one creeper's head and comes to a dead stop in front of a tall lurker who looks really mad.

He lets out a guttural growl, bares his bloody teeth and reaches for her neck. She puts both hands on his either side of his ears and punches them in, dodging when blood from his mouth splatters. Tzuyu and Nayeon's eyes meet thick with fear when a vicious growl resounds from the rest of the undead, even more angrier than before at the pair of them.

"Oh, I know. Try 3179." Sana claps excitedly.

"Why?" Mina asks in a wary tone.

"3 is the first digit on her phone number, 1 is the first digit on my-"

Mina cuts her off. "What's your aunt's birthday?"

Another vicious growl resounds from the undead, and Mina freezes in her spot as realization hits her. Nayeon is in the middle of the scuffle. She wills her trembling hands back to movement. A smaller zombie jumps on Nayeon and stumbles backwards several steps with a well placed kick to the underside of its jaw.

"2909." Sana mutters under her breath.

The door clicks open.

Mina is only dimly aware of the girls scurrying inside the house as she looks at Nayeon who is grappling a strong undead and Tzuyu staring at the other ones approaching them with wide eyes because she has run out of arrows.

"Get in here." Mina hears Jeongyeon shout at the pair.

Jeongyeon then turns to Mina. "Get inside, what are you still doing here?"

Mina is too stunned to undertake any action, because Nayeon is now thrown on the floor and is squashed under a hefty zombie's weight.

Tzuyu makes it to the door and watches with startled eyes as the Zombie grouches down to Nayeon, ready to rip her throat off.

Nayeon is not ready to die today. Because Mina is at the door, her eyes round and wide, blonde hair caressing her rosy skin, chests heaving in the confines of her tight top.

"I'm not dying without tapping that you motherufcker." She groans and proceeds to plunge two sharp fingers into his eyes.

Mina watches from the doorstep as Nayeon kicks his dead weight away from her lithe body, picks herself off the floor and smashes his head with the bat in her hands, all the while keeping those dark eyes locked into hers in an intense stare.

The girls release a collective sigh of relief when Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, Mina and Nayeon make it inside the house.

The zombies loitering outside the door growl angrily.

After a while, Dahyun turns to Sana and gives her a wide grin. "Turns out your family is really stu-"

Sana elbows her in the ribs. "Don't you dare finish it."

\---------------------

Nayeon washes the blood off her hands in the sink. She slips off her leather jacket that's coated in slimy liquid and sighs when she sees the bruises that's formed on her shoulder and arms. She needs a warm bath and a fresh set of clothes. She's not really tired even though they've been running around the whole day, the Adrenalin still coursing through her blood, pumping her heart steadily.

"We need to secure the perimeter." Jihyo announces, "Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung, cover the first floor."

She turns to Sana. "You and Dahyun check the windows and other openings." And then locks eyes with Momo. "We're going to check the ground floor."

Nayeon looks Mina up and down, eyes twinkling, lips curved up in a roguish smile, voice hoarse and thick with desire. "Do you want to see if the bedroom downstairs is secured?"

Mina colors brightly.

Jihyo stares at her with disbelief.

"Why do I have to have to be the one to check this out?" Nayeon whines like a child as she walks down the flight of stairs leading to the dark basement.

Tzuyu chuckles. "Because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

When the girls finish their assigned duty they gather in the living room, discussing about everything they've found.

"The water level in the tank is full, but we might run out of it soon because there are nine of us." Jeongyeon states.

Momo gasps. "We don't drink that much water."

Tzuyu gives Jeongyeon a sympathetic glance.

"We need to recycle the water we use, but we don't have the components for that process." Dahyun paces back and worth and then stops, her eyes lighting up when she hears the sound of thunder. "Or we can filter rain water."

"How do we go about that?" Mina queries.

Dahyun lifts her chin up proudly. "Leave that to me."

Sana lays a peck on her cheek.

"She called your family stupid." Chaeyoung reminds her.

Dahyun holds her left foot in hand and groans in pain two seconds later because Sana has stomped on it.

"Everything is sorted." Nayeon sighs when she hears a window being rattled in the distance. The zombies apparently didn't have any resting hours. "Except one little problem."

Eight pair of eyes look at her waiting for her continue. "There's no food anywhere in the house. The freezer in the basement is empty." She shares a gloomy look with her band mates, "And there are just peanuts, a bowl of M&Ms, crisps and lots of alcohol stacked up in the bar." She finishes.

Dahyun snorts. "Not just stupid, but also alcoholic."

Anther thud echoes through the living room.

"Again?" Dahyun's eyes water from the pain as she clutches her right foot.

The clock strikes nine.

"I'm really hungry." Momo pouts.

So is everyone. But they don't say that aloud because it's bad enough Momo is hungry, they don't want to make her sad as well.

"I found two cans of grounded meat in one of the kitchen shelves. And a packet of pasta." Jeongyeon offers, trying to cheer up the mood a little.

Nayeon knows it's not enough for nine girls. "I'll take the M&Ms, I'm not hungry." She lies avoiding Mina's eyes on her.

"I'm not hungry either." Jihyo declares and shares a look of understanding with Nayeon.

"You're welcome to share the M&M's with me." Nayeon gives her a warm smile.

They make dinner, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"I think two of us should be on the look out all the time." Jeongyeon talks between bites of food.

"Why don't Chaeyoung and I keep watch tonight?" Dahyun inquires, her eyes glancing around the table, "Nayeon and Tzuyu must be tired."

"Plus they're the ones going to head out in search of food tomorrow." Momo sighs, worry niggling at the back of her mind.

Mina tries to give Nayeon a bite of her food who refuses it with a smile. Their portions are too small for one person already.

Jihyo nods her head in agreement with Momo as she pops another M&M into her mouth. "You guys need to sleep properly." She points a finger at Nayeon and Tzuyu.

Nayeon grins at Mina and whistles lowly.

"Not that kind of sleeping Nayeon." Jihyo smacks the back of her head.

Mina bites her lip as another blush soars through her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina dries her hair, having washed them out of the dust and dirt in the shower. She throws her underwear in the laundry, slips on a long white shirt to cover her naked body and opens the door to the bedroom she's sharing with Nayeon. There's an unusual silence in the room which is strange because whenever Nayeon is in a place it's always noisy.

Her heart begins to pound loudly in its chest and she picks up the baseball bat Nayeon has left resting against the wall.

"Nayeon-chan." Mina exclaims as she steps into the bedroom from the doorway.

She swings the weapon in her hand when arms reach for her from behind and the wooden bat comes into contact with a head.

"Oh my god!!" Her hand automatically covers her mouth as she realizes who the person writhing in pain on the floor is. "I'm so sorry." She's at her side immediately, stroking Nayeon's hair away from her face. Watery dark eyes meet soft brown eyes filled with worry and concern. Mina sees Nayeon blinking back her tears only for her gaze to linger subtly on her lips. She feels a sharp pull in her stomach.

"I am really sorry !" She clears her throat and reaches out to clutch Nayeon's hand, pulling her up on her feet. She tenderly strokes her head when she's on eye level, her brows furrowing when she catches a glimpse of a tiny bump that's beginning to show.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Nayeon stutters, flashing a devastatingly charming toothy grin at the younger girl. The grin disappears quickly when Mina's hand rubs soothing circles on her head and she grimaces with pain.

"I'm going to find some ice." Mina pushes her gently into a chair. "Please try to sit still, you might have a concussion." She rushes to the kitchen, past Dahyun and Chaeyoung, their vigilant eyes trained on the door and windows. She retrieves an ice pack from the fridge and scurries past the pair in the living room who don't give more than a curious glance her way.

"Do you think foreplays involve ice?" Chaeyoung contemplates as she stares at Mina's retreating form.

Dahyun shrugs. "I wouldn't put anything past Nayeon."

Chaeyoung balks and shakes her head to clear the mental image away.

Mina stumbles into the room, and releases a breath of relief when she sees Nayeon obediently in the chair. "Does it hurt?" She is kneeling on the floor in front of the older girl, her eyes focusing on the reddish bump as she presses the ice pack to it. Her concerned expression brings a smile to Nayeon's face. She reaches out a hand and pushes back a lock of blonde hair that's fallen over Mina's eyes. "Nope." She utters a single word as her eyes flicker to Mina's plump lips.

Even though she knows what's coming next, Mina can't help the gasp of breath she lets out when Nayeon's incredibly soft lips land upon her own, gently kissing her. The rational part of her mind is begging her to stop, and take care of the bump first. But what she does instead is snake her hands behind Nayeon's neck, deepening the kiss. Nayeon is leaning down, a hand threading through the blonde curls, another pressingly deeply into her waist, holding Mina tightly in place. Mina feels Nayeon's tongue against her lips, tracing their outline and her breath catches in her throat. She willingly opens her mouth to allow Nayeon's tongue inside, dropping the ice pack to the floor.

She pulls back after a while, her chest heaving with breath and when Nayeon moves in again, she places a gentle hand against her shoulder, stopping her even though her expression says she wants to continue it. "We'll have to take care of the bump first."

She bends down to pick up the ice back, her shirt rides up a little and she hears Nayeon mutter a curse under her breath. Mina feels a colour coming to her cheeks and tugs the edge of her shirt down to cover her modesty. She frowns when she applies the ice back to the older girl's forehead and Nayeon falls back against the chair and winces in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nayeon lies.

Mina looks at her like she can see through her bullshit. She gasps when she unbuttons the top button on the older girl's shirt and slides it down on one of her shoulder. "Oh my god." She gasps, her eyes widening as she takes in the sight of the bruised flesh. Her hands grazes the skin which is hot to the touch and she feels Nayeon flinch even at the slightest of touch.

"Hey." Nayeon's fingers cups Mina's cheek, gently lifting her tear filled brown eyes to meet her dark ones. "It's going to go away in a day or two."

Mina tries to flash a smile and Nayeon leans in, catching her lips in a comforting, reassuring kiss. As the kiss deepens, Mina wraps her arms around Nayeon's shoulders, hugging her tightly. When Nayeon flinches again, Mina tries to pull away from the embrace. Nayeon tries to mask her pain with a smile when she sees Mina's worried expression.

"We need to ice those bruises Nayeon-chan." Mina pushes Nayeon back against the chair gently. She attends to the ones in her line of vision first, tenderly pressing the ice pack against her skin. It's hard to reach the angry red marks at the back, kneeling on the floor, so without thinking much, she gets off the floor and straddles Nayeon on the chair.

Nayeon swallows thickly as her gaze directly locks on to the opening of Mina's flimsy, white shirt. She can make out her nipples behind the thin material and her throat becomes dry. The skin on Mina's chest is smooth and creamy and her fingers itches to touch them. Her shirt ends at the top of her thighs and Nayeon's heart begins to pound when she imagines hitching it up just a little.

Mina is concentrating on reaching for the bruises at the back, so at first she doesn't realize that her chest is almost shoved in the older girl's face. Her heart begins to race slowly when she feels warm breath on the hot skin between her breasts, the cotton of Nayeon's shorts scraping against the bare flesh of her thigh. Leaning over, she gently presses the ice pack to the bruises and her breath catches when she feels a hand linger on her breast. Her heart threatens to explode when she feels another brazen touch, openly stroking her hardened nipple.

Nayeon stares at the tender flesh in front of her and as much as she wants to resist, she undoes the top three buttons and licks her lips when the top of Mina's breasts come into view.

Mina's blonde curls falls all over Nayeon's face as she pushes the ice pack against the skin on her back.

Nayeon leans forward and kisses the bare flesh before her eyes. Seeing no resistance except for a sharp inhale of breath, she continues to explore tentatively with her hands and tongue.

She kisses the delicate skin and feels one of Mina's hand slide up her back, moving into her hair and pressing her even closer. She licks every inch of the succulent flesh within reach and Mina rests her chin on top of Nayeon's head, the ice pack hanging loosely from one hand.

Mina pulls back and Nayeon worries for a second she's going to make her stop. But the longing and desire clouded in the brown eyes makes her lean forward, catching Mina's lips in a fierce kiss, plunging her tongue into her slightly parted mouth. When the kiss ends, they're both gasping for breath.

The ice pack is on the floor.

Mina leans in for another kiss and feels Nayeon's deft fingers move from her hips, to cup her arse, working their way to the edge of her shirt and linger on her thigh. A low purr deep in her throat leaves when Nayeon lifts her shirt a little, fingers edging dangerously close to her thick, swollen lips. She feels all the buttons on her shirt fall open as Nayeon cups her breast in her hand. Nayeon pulls back slowly from their kiss, their chests heaving heavily, mirroring each other. The older girl slowly licks her lips when her eyes feast on the magnificent breasts before her. She moves forward with a hungry growl and latches her lips onto one of the soft mounds. Mina feels the hot hungry kisses on her tender flesh and throws her head back, trusting the older girl's hand on her bottom to keep her from falling.

Soft feminine hands clutch at Nayeon's shoulders and toes curl as Nayeon's mouth closes around a nipple, sucking as much of her breast into her mouth. Mina hears herself whimper and can't believe it's her acting this way. She's usually very shy and reserved, but with Nayeon she's wanton and needy. She feels Nayeon's hand slide down the inside of her thighs, between her legs. Mina opens her legs wider, allowing the long fingers to enter her throbbing center. She stifles a moan as Nayeon licks her way to the other nipple.

A thumb grazes over her pulsating clit, a hot mouth is still firmly attached to her breasts, kissing, sucking her tender flesh, fingers rub her swollen lips that are hot, slick and open, stroking through the moistness, beginning a steady rhythm of in and out and Mina finds herself shamelessly thrusting deeper into the plunging hand, her thighs clenching, eyes rolling back in her head, wanting nothing but to be filled and fucked until she came.

Chaeyoung shudders as she hears a guttural moan. She grabs the kitchen knife tightly in her hand and casts a wary glance toward the source of the noise.

"Relax." Dahyun pats her shoulder, "It's just Nayeon and Mina."

She enjoys how ashen Chaeyoung becomes when she understands the words.

\----------------

"Get away from me." Momo holds the cross in front of her, her eyes round and wide, hands trembling in fear.

Jeongyeon touches her wrist. "Uh Momo?" She clears her throat, "That works only on vampires. Also I'm pretty sure Minari is not a zombie."

Momo doesn't pull her hand away as she stares at Mina who's walking towards them with a limp in her gait. "Do you not see the bite marks on her neck?" She whispers to Jeongyeon.

"Do you not see Nayeon walking behind her with a dopey grin on her face?"

Momo's eyes becomes rounder when she realizes what Jeongyeon has just implied.

Dahyun pulls another cotton shorts and shirt from the cupboard sighing to herself, "She owned such a big place and yet made fashion choices like a bum!"

"Yeah don't let Sana hear you say that!" Chaeyoung chuckles.

"Hear what?" Sana appears at the door to the bedroom.

Dahyun gulps visibly. "How hot I think you are!" She spits it out in one word, scared for her feet.

Sana smiles. "I'd like to hear that." She throws a wink behind her shoulder as she leaves. "Often."

Mina blends the peanuts into a fine paste, but her face falls a little when she realizes they have no bread to put it on.

"It's fine." Nayeon's eyes twinkle as she slowly licks the peanut butter from the spoon and Mina bites her bottom lips as she feels a low heat spread between her legs. "I can eat it like this." Nayeon pouts when a smack lands on the back of her head.

"Mina won't survive another day of you treating her like an all you can eat buffet." Jihyo shrugs.

Mina looks away from the dark eyes staring at her with a shy smile on her face.

"We need to make a list of food items that we should bring back." Tzuyu takes a spoonful of the peanut paste and shoves it down her throat. "So we don't take too much time at the spot."

"How about each one of us suggest food with longer shelf life?" Jeongyeon perches herself on one of the chairs around the wooden Victorian dining table. "So you don't have to scavenge for food often."

Jihyo scribbles on a paper she's found in the office as everyone lists out names of food items.

"Rice and pasta." Sana insists, "They have the longest shelf life as far as I know."

Jihyo notes it down.

"Gummybears." Momo squeals.

Jihyo pretends to note it down.

"Should we wake Dahyun and Chaeyoung and ask what they want?" Sana throws a sideward glance towards the bedroom.

Tzuyu shakes her head. "Not if you want Dahyun to insult your family again."

Sana slaps her arm.

"Ketchup." Nayeon declares, taking another spoonful of peanut butter.

"Sauces would be in an entirely different section of the supermarket." Jihyo narrows her eyes at the older girl. "We are going to make the list in a way you wouldn't have to visit more than two aisles."

Nayeon nods but Jihyo is a little suspicious of the innocence she sees on that face.

"Milk." Mina's quiet voice says. "Even if we run out of food, it'll give us all the nutrients we need."

Jihyo writes it on the list.

"What about underwear?" Sana queries, "We'll need another set. We won't need clothes though, we can manage with what we have even though they are all oversized."

"And ugly." Jeongyeon mutters under her breath, staring at the reindeer jumper she's wearing.

Soon they've made a list of foods like rice, pasta, dried beans, canned meat and cereals.

"Don't make noise, don't draw attention to yourselves." Jihyo demands.

Nayeon nods her head obediently.

"Come back alive." Mina looks up at Nayeon, her lips tilted in a down curve, hand lingering on the taller girl's arm, concern filling her eyes.

Nayeon leans down and rests their forehead together.

"This is so cute." Momo swoons.

A giggle escapes Nayeon's lips. "I can see your boobs from here."

Mina blushes but doesn't pull away.

Momo gapes.

Jihyo plants another smack to the back of Nayeon's head and peels her away from Mina.

"We can't carry all this and outrun the undead." Tzuyu scratches her cheek as she takes a look at the long list in her hand.

"We won't be carrying it." Nayeon grins as she pulls her into the dark basement and turns on the switch.

Tzuyu gasps as the lights flicker on, flooding the basement with its brilliant, warm glow, bouncing back on the shiny metallic surfaces of brand new cars and motorbikes.

"She was a nutcase alright." Nayeon says and looks around for Sana with panicked eyes. She relaxes when she's sure she's not in the basement. "Loony enough to collect getaway vehicles for every kind of apocalypse out there."

Tzuyu sighs dreamily. "Which baby are we taking?"

Nayeon pulls the cover on a vehicle in the middle of all the cars and motorbikes. A tall and majestic black Conquest Knight XV stands there in all its muscular strength and glorious beauty.

"Did you not ask them to not draw attention to themselves?" Jeongyeon stares at something from the window on the first floor. Jihyo joins her side from where she hears In da club floating into the house despite the bullet proof windows.

"If she comes back alive, I'm going to kill her." She announces when she sees Nayeon and Tzuyu bopping their heads to the music blaring from the speakers and the zombies running from all directions towards the truck.

The tyres screech loudly as Nayeon revs the engine up and spins the truck creating a cloud of dust around it.

"Go shorty it's your birthday." She pulls the window down, points her baseball bat at an undead and sings to him.

"Yep, definitely going to kill her." Jihyo declares.


	5. Chapter 5

Nayeon glances at the sun low enough to touch the top of the buildings. It's only ten in the morning but they need to be back in the safe house before it gets dark because the zombies are more aggressive at night. She scrunches her nose at the stench of rot. Partially eaten bodies are decomposing in the streets, vehicles are abandoned everywhere, shops are vandalized and empty.

Nayeon drives past the lurkers expertly and comes to stop in the middle of a quiet road.

"It's not broken into yet." Nayeon points at a supermarket. "We might find supplies here."

"We need a plan." Tzuyu whispers. "I'll keep guard here while you check the supermarket for the creepers."

Tzuyu begins to explain her plan down to minute detail.

A few moments later, she begins to curse when Nayeon drives the car through the glass doors of the supermarket. Once they're inside their feet land loudly on the cement slabs that are splattered with dark stains of blood.

"Find the button to the shutter." Nayeon states when she sees the undead lurking in the street snap their attention to the noise. Tzuyu gets the shutter down just in time to keep them out. They don't bother keeping quiet, there's no point tiptoeing. Once the zombies inside the supermarket smell their fresh blood they're going to come after them anyway. They want to go for them and take them down instead of waiting for them to attack from behind.

The aisles are mostly empty and quiet but they don't let their guard down because the blood stains on the walls and shelves tells them the zombies are here.

The lights are off, except for the emergency lights that's casting creepy shadows. They come to a dead stop when they find a lurker, hunched over, feeding from a corpse. The soft squelching noises makes Tzuyu wants to gag. He growls when he hears their footsteps and hisses.

"Breakfast time over buddy." Nayeon snaps his head, twisting it in her arms.

At the sound of his painful growl, two zombies lurking on the ground floor, look up from their feeding. They let out a blood curling scream as they rush towards where the smell of flesh is coming from.

Tzuyu and Nayeon's eyes meet in a determined gaze.

"Time to Twice." They share a fist bump.

A zombie pounces on Nayeon, trying to gnaw the back of her head. She manages to get a hand on his neck before he sinks his teeth into her and throws him over her shoulders, grinning satisfactorily when his back crashes to the cemented floor.

Tzuyu side steps the one that's trying to grab her arms and winces lightly when the axe she spins chops his head entirely off, splattering more blood onto the stained floor.

"You all right?" Nayeon's eyes rest on hers with worry.

Tzuyu sighs. "Just feeling queasy at all this blood."

Nayeon nods in understanding. Sure they're able to kick arse, but the sight of slimy blood is always going to make any normal human gag.

She pats Tzuyu's back as she doubles over trying to gather herself. The stench of blood in the air is making a bile rise to her throat. "Let's clear the first floor and get the fuck out of here."

Tzuyu straightens up and wipes the sweat dripping down her face with the back of her hand. More growling noises come from the first floor as they climb the darkened stairs. Soon one zombie comes shuffling into their view and then another. Tzuyu sinks her axe into a lurker's head, the quickest way to kill them and Nayeon pushes the second one down the flight of stairs. When he gets back up again, she puts one of her hand on the railing, other on the wall, lifting herself up and kicks his head into the concrete behind him.

A woman runs towards them as they step into the first floor, the unmistakable red in her eyes, and blood dripping from her mouth confirming that she's no longer human, and Nayeon turns her bat around, plunging it into its eye and swirls it around killing its brain. The zombie crumples to the floor with a hole neatly in its socket where the eye used to be.

Tzuyu finds another lurker and throws her axe at him when he growls at her, ready to run towards her. The axe lands right in between his eyes. He drops dead to the floor.

Ten minutes later, 50 cent's Candy shop is playing loudly from the SUV as Tzuyu and Nayeon casually stroll around the supermarket, dumping everything that's on the list and not on the list into a trolley.

\---------------

"Oh my god, fresh underwear and clothes." Sana sighs dramatically. "I could kiss you Nayeonnie."

Mina chokes on her water.

"Or maybe not." Sana pats her back soothingly.

"There are also eggs and ketchup." Jihyo finally understands when she glances at the products side by side why Nayeon insisted on it.

Mina looks at Nayeon fondly.

"I'm tired." Tzuyu muffles a yawn behind her hand. They've spent nearly the whole day at the supermarket, killing zombies and going on a shopping spree. "I'm going to take a bath and hit the bed."

"Have something to eat before you sleep." Jihyo strokes her arms in an appreciating gesture. Tzuyu nods her head.

"I'm tired too." Nayeon yawns loudly.

Everyone stares at her, lifting their eyebrows because Nayeon is a never ending bundle of energy and something is definitely off.

"Minaya, can you come tuck me in bed?"

"No." They chorus.

Mina gives her an apologetic smile.

"Party poopers." Nayeon pouts.

She drags herself reluctantly to the shower and lets the warm water caress her skin, healing the bruises on her shoulders and back. She stiffens slightly when she feels a pair of arms sliding around her middle. Her breath catches in her throat when she turns around and sees Mina in the shower with her, the shirt she's wearing from last night clinging to her body like second skin. Her heart beats faster when Mina's smoldering gaze travels up and down her wet and glistening naked body.

"Can you be quiet?" Mina whispers and leans up to her, giving her a scorching kiss.

Nayeon nods, but finds it really hard when she's gently pushed back against the wall, a soft, feminine hand travels towards her south and spreads her legs, sliding into her center.

"Next time they go to the supermarket, can you put earphones on the damned list please?" Chaeyoung pleads to Jihyo who gives the younger girl a sympathetic glance.

An hour later, Mina and Nayeon stumble into the kitchen, a chuffed grin on Nayeon's face and a shy smile on Mina's lips.

"You wouldn't have to catch rainwater." Sana tells Dahyun who stares back at her puzzled. "Because Mina and Nayeon are working hard at saving water."

The pink on Mina's cheeks clears the confusion on Dahyun's face.

Nayeon is about to say something but she freezes when she hears a low whimper coming from inside the house.

"We made sure no lurkers followed us into the basement." She mutters.

"We'll have to check it out, just to be sure." Jeongyeon says and grabs the chainsaw the girls have brought back from their shopping trip.

"I'll go with you." Nayeon picks up her baseball bat, reluctant to leave Mina's side.

"I'll go with you too." Mina says.

"No."

"No?" Their steadfast gazes meet each other. "Nayeon-chan, I can take care of myself."

"I said no." Nayeon repeats, stubbornly.

"You can't order me around." Mina's voice is controlled and measured, but the girls in the kitchen knows she's upset.

Nayeon deflates visibly at the hurt she sees in those warm brown eyes. She steps closer to Mina and lays a hand on her arm and sighs when she flinches slightly at the touch. "Minaya," She tries weakly, "The zombies are more aggressive at night. I'll teach you how to swing a weapon and then you can go anywhere you want alone."

Mina softens a little. She knows Nayeon is worried for her, but she worries for her too. She hasn't eaten yet and she's probably tired from killing zombies all day.

"I'll go with her." Tzuyu announces from the living room as she stretches her arms, feeling refreshed and energized from the nap she has had.

Nayeon throws a quick glance at Mina who's sitting quietly perched on a chair before shutting the door to the basement.

"I think she's still mad at me." She rubs her back of her neck with a hand. "She probably thinks I'm bossy."

"Don't be an idiot." Jeongyeon bumps her shoulder. "She's just worried for you."

"You think?" Nayeon's heart flutters a little.

"Although it's beyond me why she worries." Jeongyeon exclaims as she turns the lights on, "Over someone so annoying."

Tzuyu shushes them both and heads towards the source of the whimper.

Mina forgets she's upset with Nayeon and gives a dazzling smile when the trio comes back from the basement, holding a cute little puppy in their hands.


	6. Chapter 6

They bicker over the names for the puppy.

"Why can't I name him Nemo?" Momo pouts.

"Because he's not a fish." Tzuyu cuts her off.

"I still think Archie is a good name." Nayeon interrupts. It's a name Mina chose and she thinks it's beautiful and perfect for the little guy they found.

Chaeyoung chuckles at her. "Kissing ass?" She glances at Mina who's blanking Nayeon. "Don't think it's working Nayeonnie."

Nayeon lets out a heavy breath.

In the end Jihyo decides to write their names on chits and whoever's names get drawn would get to name the puppy.

Nayeon writes the names and throws the lots on the table.

"You draw the name." She tells Jeongyeon.

"Why me?" She doesn't care who gets to name the puppy, but she's not ready to disappoint any of the girls. "The youngest should do."

"Then Nayeon should do it." Tzuyu declares.

Nayeon who's eating a lollipop, pouting when it drops down the front of her shirt, picking it off the table and putting it back in her mouth, gives Tzuyu a frown. "I'm not the youngest."

"I don't know Nayeonnie, you act like you're two." She shrugs.

"No, don't start." Jihyo cuts them off before they start an argument. "Chaeyoungah draw the lot."

Chaeyoung sighs and picks up a chit. "Mina." She smiles as she reads the name on the paper. "Archie it is then."

The girls move to the dining room to set the table while Mina tries to tune the radio because the television channels are not working. When she's done setting it up, she joins the other girls at the dinner table.

Momo looks at the variety of food spread out on the table and sighs.

The radio cracks as it comes to life. 

'Survivors are asked to stay in their homes until the government develops a vaccine for the virus. We repeat, please do not leave your homes.'

Momo picks at her food and Nayeon quirks an eyebrow. "What's it Momo?"

"Do you think our fans are okay?"

Nayeon feels a tug in her heart, she doesn't want to be the one to tell Momo that there's a hefty chance most of them haven't made it. But she feels like a parent who's about to tell their kid that Santa Clause doesn't exist, so she says instead, "Why don't we go look for survivors tomorrow?"

"I was thinking the same." Jihyo wipes the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "We have around twelve rooms here and enough food for us to survive a month. We could share with others who need it."

"What if we bring looters or infected into our home?" Tzuyu, always practical and reasonable enquires.

"That's a chance we have to take." Mina puts the fork down, having lost her appetite. Knowing there might be other people out there with no food on their plate and them having a good meal doesn't sit right with her.

"We should break into two groups and look for survivors." Jeongyeon suggests. "Lets say two groups of three while three keeps guard here."

"Sounds perfect." Sana leans back on the chair. "I think Tzuyu should lead one group and Nayeon should lead the other."

"Jeongyeon should guard home." Dahyun nods agreeing with Sana. "Sana and Momo can help her. I'll go with Nayeonnie."

"I'll go with Yoda." Jihyo declares.

Nayeon looks at Mina expectantly. "I'll go with Tzuyu too." Mina says without looking at her and Nayeon's face falls.

"Guess I'm with you then." Chaeyoung looks at Nayeon sympathetically.

Mina clears the dishes, puts them away in the dishwasher. She's sleepy but she's not willing to retire the bedroom just yet. It's almost twelve in the night and she's sure Nayeon is sleeping by now.

She smiles when she sees Archie sleeping on a mat in the corner of the living room, his little tummy content with warm milk.

Mina knows she has no right to worry over Nayeon. She either has to be a mother or a girlfriend but they're just having sex. There's a dull ache in her heart at the realization. She sighs as she goes to clear the table. The opened one reads Mina. Nayeon's neat handwriting brings a little smile on her face. The way she curves her M are obsessive and cute. She opens another chit to see if she's repeated the pattern and lets out a soft breath when she sees her name again on the chit.

With trembling hands she opens each one, and her name is on all of them.

Nayeon rolls on the bed, twisting and turning, unable to sleep. She stills when she feels the bed dip softly next to her. A hand moves around her middle, warm and soft. She sighs when Mina's body moulds into her own.

"You're not sleeping." Mina says as Nayeon turns in her arms. She draws the older girl closer to her body.

"I'm sorry." Nayeon murmurs as she buries her face in the warm chest before her, Mina's heartbeat soothing in her ears.

Mina pulls back a little, brushing a strand of dark hair away from Nayeon's face. "Don't be." She lays a kiss on her forehead and Nayeon sighs softly and buries her face in her chest again. Mina smiles happily as she feels the girl in her arms go limp after a while.

\------------------

Nayeon wakes up in the middle of the night gasping for breath. Soft arms around her restrain her from moving away. She tries to calm her beating heart and even her breath. A look at the soft rise and fall of Mina's chest tells her the girl is fast asleep. She sighs as she lingers her gaze on the younger girl and shudders when she remembers the dream. A side glance to the bedside clock shows her the time is three in the morning. She carefully removes the arms around her middle and goes to the window.

"Hello, Tom." She pulls the blind up and waves at the lurker behind the window. He's been coming here night after night hoping to break in. "I dreamt you and your friends are chasing after her."

She points to Mina on the bed. The zombie growls and bangs his fist against the glass.

"I will kill you if ever come within ten foot of her." She makes a cutthroat motion with her hand. The lurker stares at her for a while and then goes back to hissing.

"Thanks for the heart to heart fucker." She pulls the blind down and goes to the bedside drawer, retrieving the water bottle on top of it and chugging it down her parched throat.

She freezes when she hears a soft moan in the night. "Mmh, Nayeon-chan." Mina sighs.

Nayeon almost spurts out her drink. She puts the bottle down carefully and goes to where the girl is. The rise and fall of her chest is a little more rapid now, and her breath is coming out faster.

Nayeon's eyes slowly focuses on her body. Her beautiful face is partially covered by mussed blonde hair, the moles on the creamy skin looking like a chef's kiss, her chest heaves with labored breath, her long dainty legs clench together as she bites her lips in her sleep.

Mina is having a sex dream about her.

Nayeon feels a familiar stir low in her abdomen. Slowly, she stretches out next to the sleeping girl, and unbuttons the shirt gently, careful not to wake her. Her eyes scan down her neck to her fully rounded ample chest, past her flat tummy and tiny waist to the V between her legs. She hovers over her for a minute, just admiring the view in front of her and then begins to inch her way down her body. She lays a gentle peck on her lips, anything further might wake her and licks her way down to her breasts.

Another moan leaves Mina's throat.

Nayeon sucks a hardened nipple into her mouth and freezes when Mina begins to stir. She doesn't want her to wake before she finishes what she has on her mind. She glances up a little at Mina's face and satisfied that she's still asleep she moves down her body and carefully positions herself between her legs.

Her tongue darts out her mouth and traces the lines of her glistening lips. Mina lets out another moan but she's still not waking. Becoming bolder, Nayeon slides a tongue into her center, and begins to lick it all over. She sees Mina stir lightly, letting out another moan. Her eyes are beginning to flutter, but it seems she in that state between being awake and dreaming.

When Nayeon slides her tongue swiftly in between her glistening folds, Mina's eyes flies open. "Nayeon-chan." She mutters, her voice unsteady and hoarse. Nayeon pulls away for a moment and their eyes meet in the dark. Nayeon doesn't let go off her gaze, as she sinks her face between her legs again.

Still staring into her eyes, she flicks her tongue and licks her clit. Mina gasps and her head sinks back. Her breathing becomes shallow and quick and body tingles with pleasure as every bite, lick and stroke sends her a little over the edge. She deliberately spreads her leg a little wider and places her hand on Nayeon's head, pushing her into her further. Her body begins to tremble and she clutches the sheet as her breaths starts to come in gasps. She squirms under the expert tongue and lips on her swollen lips, and begins to ride her face in a steady rhythm.

Nayeon increases her speed and intensity slightly, just enough to drive Mina crazy with want. She devours her pussy, enjoying every shudder, every shaky breath as Mina moves her hips faster in time with her tongue, thrusting herself into Nayeon's waiting mouth, groaning her name and making whimpering noises. When Nayeon sucks a pulsating clit into her mouth and pushes her tongue all the way into her throbbing center, and holds it for a moment, Mina comes hard crying out her name.

Her back arches, sweat glistens down her naked body, chest heaves, trembling hands threads through Nayeon's hair holding her head in place and Nayeon swears she's never seen a sight so beautiful in her life.

Chaeyoung increases the volume on the music player. "Are they serious? It's half three in the morning."

Dahyun shrugs. "You know what they say about fucking like bunnies." And walks away like that's explanation enough for Nayeon's sex drive.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeongyeon sighs as she watches the basement exit through her binoculars. There's a zombie lurking behind the door, growling and hungry for human flesh.

"We have a problem." She states distastefully. "The exit is blocked by the undead."

"How many are there?" Jihyo questions with concern.

Before she can answer Nayeon replies, "Eight."

Tzuyu turns to look at Nayeon wondering why she sounds so dreamy about it.

"There are eight moles on your face." Nayeon husks, as her eyes wander across Mina's beautiful and flushed face. Her face plants on the table when Jeongyeon smacks the back of her head. "Your pet zombie is blocking the exit."

"Tom is harmless." Nayeon dismisses her with a wave of her hand as she straightens back up on the chair and goes back to looking at Mina.

Sana gapes at her. "You gave him a name?"

A low rumble and thunder sounds in distance.

"She even has conversations with him." Dahyun declares. "I heard her talking to him last night."

"This is all your fault." Chaeyoung accuses pulling Nayeon's face away from Mina. "How do we get out now?"

"We can stay in." Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows, leaning into the younger girl again.

Chaeyoung drags Nayeon's chair away from the table, covering her ears when she lets out a high pitched squeal. "Can you take your mind out of the gutter for one second please?"

"Yeah Nayeon-chan." Sana chuckles. "We can't deal with everyday of 'mmh nayeon-chan ohhhh nayeon-chan fuckkkk nayeon-chan'" She imitates doubling over in laughter.

Mina covers her face as a blush coats her cheeks. Outside, the darkened sky opens in a heavy downpour.

Nayeon pouts. "It was only two nights."

"We've only been here two days." Tzuyu snorts.

"Can you all shut up?" Jihyo snaps as she rubs her forehead. "I'm trying to think here."

Mina walks to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Nayeon follows her like a puppy on leash.

"It's like Mina is hiding some magnet under her clothes." Chaeyoung rolls her eyes.

"Under the aunt's ugly clothes you mean?" Dahyun guffaws and then her eyes widen when she sees Sana appear in front of her.

"No." She utters. "Don't even think about it."

Thud.

"Fuck's sake." She holds her foot and groans.

Mina shakes her head at the pair of them, puts her empty glass back in the sink and turns around only to come face to face with Nayeon. "Hi." She smiles, her eyes flickering to the older girl's lips.

"What did you say?" Nayeon puts her hands on either side of the counter, trapping the younger girl against it.

"I said hi." Mina feels her heart pound as their lips almost brush against each other.

"I still don't hear you." Nayeon says thickly, her eyes clouding with desire as Mina licks her bottom lip. "You should come a little closer."

Mina puts her hands on both sides of the older girl's face and cups her cheeks. There's a little flutter in her chest when she sees those dark eyes look at her with a warmth and softness that's so different from the way she normally looks at others. She hopes that maybe, just maybe what they have isn't just about sex. She loops her arms around her neck and pulls Nayeon against her, lips mashing in a soft and sweet kiss. She can feel the rapid beat of the older girl's heart, taste the sweetness of chocolate still in her mouth as she winds her hands into her short and silky hair. Her own heart is hammering and there's a rushing sound in her ears.

When they pull apart for air, Nayeon kisses her forehead so tenderly that Mina's faint hopes begins to glimmer anew.

Jeongyeon hoists the binocular up her shoulders and walks back to the window. She frowns as she notices something. "What the hell?" She exclaims loudly gaining all their attention.

"Y'all need to come and see this." The astonishment in her voice gets their curiosity as they all rush to the window piling over each other.

The undead hisses and growl in pain as the rain water hits their rotten skin, and they scatter in all directions looking for cover.

"Do you know what this means?" Nayeon's eyes meet Dahyun's in a knowing grin.

Momo answers seriously. "They don't like to have a bath?"

Dahyun and Nayeon control the urge to sigh.

\-----------------

Nayeon drops another peck on Mina's lips reluctant to let her go. "Please be careful Minayah."

Mina nods as she leans in again and sighs softly when Nayeon pries her lips open with her tongue deepening the kiss.

"Oh my god, can you both stop?" Chaeyoung demands impatiently as she steps between them and pull their faces apart.

"I'm just saying goodbye." Nayeon defends herself haughtily.

"You've been saying goodbye in her mouth for ten minutes now Nayeon." Dahyun scoffs.

Nayeon watches as Mina steps into her car with Jihyo. "You're responsible for her safety." She threatens Tzuyu.

"I'll make sure she's safe Nayeonnie." Tzuyu reassures her and shuts the driver's side of the car.

An hour later, Tzuyu turns off the sputtering engine and steps out of the car in front of an apartment. Jihyo and Mina join her side looking around them tentatively. It's still raining and they're safe outside, once they step in the confines of the building, there's no guarantee for their lives.

"Are you both ready?" Tzuyu raises a concerned eyebrow in their direction.

Without tearing their eyes away from the tall grey building, they reply in unison. "Yes."

Their paces slow as they reach the entrance of the building. A silence thrums against their eardrums as the push the door open. They waste no time as they begin to search for survivors, their footsteps echoing quietly in the empty corridors as they move from flat to flat. Halfway down the second floor, Tzuyu freezes in terror and yells, "Run."

There are several zombies just at the end of the corridor and with every step they take towards the lift, the sounds of the zombie's footsteps grows exponentially.

"Shit, the lift is not working." Jihyo presses the button again and again, the panic in her eyes escalating.

Mina tries to open the door to the flat that's the closest. The undead are barely fifteen feet away.

Tzuyu swallows thickly and mutters, "Nayeonnie is going to kill me." The zombies outnumber them and there's no way they'll be getting out of here without at least one person hurt. The zombies are only a couple of feet away now.

"Get in here." A voice shouts at them as a door flies open. They rush inside the open door and click the door shut just in time for the bloodthirsty lurkers to be trapped outside. A solemn silence falls over them as they pant for air.

"Oh my god." A soft gasp draws their attention. "You're Twice."

A girl who looks about their age covers her mouth, her eyes round with astonishment.

"Yes." Jihyo looks around the empty flat. There's another person, a tall young guy next to the girl, who looks equally surprised.

"We're a big fan." His voice is full of awe and wonder.

"Thank you." Mina mutters.

"How did you survive here?" Tzuyu queries, relieved that Nayeon isn't going to kill her, just yet.

"We try not to make noise and gather attention." The tall guy replies, as he loops an arm around the girl protectively. "Although I'm not sure how much surviving we can do because we're running out of food."

"We could take you back to our safe house. There's plenty of food there." Jihyo remarks, "If only we knew a way to get out of here."

"The only way out is the lift and the stairs." The girl whispers. "But they're full of the undead."

"And also the fire exit." The guy corrects her.

"Where's this fire exit?" Jihyo's voice is quiet but they all hear her.

He points to the window that leads to a balcony. "It's right over there."

Tzuyu's face blossoms into a grin with the trace of hope and happiness. "You just showed us the way out."

"The fire exit is swarmed with the zombies too." He sulks.

"No." Mina chuckles with relief. "It's still raining."

The boy and the girl share confused glances between themselves. Two hours later they're back at the safe house and see Team Nayeon has arrived before them.

"Your girl is safe and sound." Tzuyu shoves a blushing Mina into Nayeon's waiting arms once they step out of the vehicle.

Jeongyeon purses her lips to the side and gazes at the newcomers in quiet contemplation.

"We'll have to get you checked for bites." Sana says hesitantly. "I'm sorry but you'll have to strip down to your underwear."

The guy seems reluctant at first but then he agrees to be inspected. The girl is staring at Nayeon with her mouth slightly parted. "You're much more beautiful in person." She remarks, her eyes raking up and down Nayeon's body.

"I know." Nayeon lifts her shoulders lazily, flashing a toothy smile.

Mina stiffens next to Nayeon.

"Jeongyeon, you get the boy checked." Jihyo announces, trying to deescalate a weird tension growing in the room.

Jeongyeon stares at her in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because I said so." Jihyo dismisses her.

The new girl bites her lips and throws a flirty smile Nayeon's way. "I'd prefer to be checked by Nayeonnie." She declares.

"Nayeon?" Jihyo asks turning to look at the girl leaning against a car. "Can you do it?"

"I don't mind." Nayeon hums out.

Chaeyoung watches with wary eyes as Mina leaves the basement, looking like she's about to strangle someone. The other girls filter out the basement one by one, leaving Jeongyeon and Nayeon alone with the newcomers.

Mina throws the door to her room open, wanting to divert her anger somewhere. Her eyes gleam when she sees Nayeon's pet zombie lurking outside the window.

Momo yanks her head towards the window when she hears a loud thud outside. "Tom just crashed to the ground." She breathes in silent horror.


	8. Chapter 8

"Minayah?" Nayeon opens the door to the bedroom after making sure the new girl isn't bitten. She misses the younger girl because they've spent most of the day away from each other. A hand tugs her inside the room and shoves her against the door. Soft lips descends on her, hot and wanton, needy and demanding and Nayeon loses herself in the unyielding kiss. A tongue sneaks between her lips, a soft knee pushes her legs apart making her shudder with want and desire.

"Minayah." She gasps when she pulls apart for some much needed oxygen. The younger girl's eyes are smoldering with intensity and something else she can't put her fingers on. Nayeon closes her eyes shut as she is pulled into another wet kiss, Mina's hand threads through her hair, grabbing it and she can't help but lean towards her, sighing into her mouth.

Her chest heaves hard and fast when fingers unbutton the top of her jeans, and sneak down inside them. She gasps as dainty fingers slide into her wet center, a hand tugs up her t-shirt, pulling down her bra and soft wet lips abandon her mouth to close around an aching nipple. Nayeon sighs with pleasure as those fingers run up and down her slit, and she finds herself spreading her thighs apart, tilting her hip up.

She lets out a whimper when Mina switches her attention to the other nipple, back arching, fingers digging into her arm as the pleasure makes her eyes roll back in her head with each dip in and out.

"Please." She cries, as a finger presses upon her clit and makes slow circles on it.

"Please what?" Mina abandons the breast and licks her way up to her neck, sucking an earlobe into her mouth.

Nayeon wonders how Mina sounds so goddamned innocent, especially while still moving her fingers inside her. "I need to come." Nayeon bites her bottom lip so hard, she's almost sure she's drawing blood.

Mina locks her gaze with her, and sucks the bruised lip into her mouth soothingly. She lets out a possessive growl and shoves her tongue between Nayeon's plump lips, as her fingers push in and out meeting the rhythm of Nayeon's thrusting hips.

Nayeon's eyes squeeze shut, her tongue clamping around the younger girl's when those delicious fingers pound into her, curling deep inside. Her her whole body shudders and stills as colors explode behind her closed eyelids.

"Thank god, we've set the newcomers up in the first floor bedroom." Jeongyeon mumbles as she prepares dinner alongside Sana and Momo.

Later that night, Mina sits next to Nayeon around the dinner table, running her fingers through her long blonde hair, twisting the fork in her hands with an annoyed expression on her face.

Nayeon eats her food unaware of how the new girl is staring at her with hungry eyes.

"What are your names?" Jihyo asks in between bites of food.

"I'm Sang-hoon." He replies after swallowing a huge bite of his sandwich. "This is my girlfriend Aera."

"Aera?" Nayeon questions, her cheeks looking squishy because of how much food she's shoved inside her mouth. "That's a beautiful name."

Tzuyu winces when Mina drops the fork onto her plate, the loud ding resounding through the room and hurting her ears when the metal hits the porcelain.

"Thank you Nayeonnie." Aera drawls, her eyes lashes fluttering as she speaks in a little girl voice.

"We need to look for more survivors tomorrow but this time my team and Nayeon's team should head out." Jeongyeon says calmly. "Tzuyu's team should rest."

"Can I be on your team?" Aera reaches across the table and cups Nayeon's hand.

"Sure." Nayeon shrugs, her eyes zooming in on the shrimp untouched in Chaeyoung's plate. "Why not?"

Chaeyoung notices her glance and drags her plate away to a safe distance.

"You're really sweet." Aera husks, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

Nayeon's eyes hunt the other plates for shrimps. "I am." She replies offhandedly.

"You can take my shrimp." Aera offers, her voice low and seductive.

Nayeon's eyes gleam and shine as she licks her lips letting out a hungry growl.

"I'm tired." Mina announces as she abruptly gets off her chair. "I'm going to sleep." She drags Nayeon by the collar. "You are coming with me."

"Minayah." Nayeon whines petulantly. "I want to eat."

Dahyun watches with curious eyes as Mina leans into her and whispers something in Nayeon's ears whose eyes darken, lips quirk up in a dopey grin and face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Nayeon declares and stumbles after Mina who walks towards the direction of their bedroom with an extra sway to her hips.

\--------------

Sweat beads on her forehead, her heart pounds frantically in her chest as the orgasm hits her like a tidal wave.

Nayeon doesn't stop. She pushes her face further into her center and keeps licking and sucking, her warm hands rolling the younger girl's taut nipples between her fingers, and Mina muffles a sob as another orgasm crashes over her.

"Nayeon-chan." She whimpers as she clamps her leg around the older girl's head to still her probing tongue. "I can't anymore."

Nayeon crawls up the naked body glistening with sweat, heaving with deep breaths, skin flushed and heated, and steals a soft and sweet kiss from Mina's mouth. Mina pulls the older girl on top of her, threading a hand through the silky hair, and sighs softly when Nayeon buries her face into the crook of her neck. A silence embraces them as they lay there listening to each other's heartbeat.

"I'm sleepy." Nayeon hums.

Mina's heart swells. "Go to sleep."

"I'll crush you." She mumbles.

"No, you won't." Mina lays a kiss on her cheek and shifts slightly so that she's sleeping on her back, and continues to hold Nayeon who throws a leg over her body and nuzzles her face between her breasts as she gently drifts to sleep.

"One of you should look for survivors." Jihyo states the next morning as she sips on her glass of milk. "The other team should find us weapons. There's only so much we can do with baseball bats and chainsaws."

Nayeon folds the sleeves on the oversized white shirt and tucks it inside the blue mom jeans she's found. "I don't look bad." She mutters in relief as she takes a look at herself in the large French mirror in the living room.

"You actually look hot." Aera sighs, and kneels down before Nayeon when she struggles with the laces on the white adidas shoes. "Here, let me help you."

"Minayah." Tzuyu groans, stepping out of the death grip Mina has on her arms. "You'll find my bone if you dug your fingernails any deeper."

Mina lets go with an embarrassed blush.

Aera looks up after she's done, her long brown hair gently brushing against Nayeon's soft dark hair, and tilts her head to the side as she throws a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you Aera." Nayeon stands up and grabs the baseball bat in her hand. Her eyes find Mina's comfortably and they light up and soften as their gazes lock.

"Stick to the route." Jihyo warns, knowing Nayeon is bound to deviate. "Avoid the city."

"Can we stop at my parent's house?" Aera asks and sees Jihyo is about to interrupt her, so she hurriedly adds, "They have guns."

"I am not sure." Jihyo nibbles her bottom lip and looks around at the other girls. "What do you think?"

"City is too risky." Tzuyu replies. "But a gun is a good weapon to have."

The other girls concedes the idea after arguing for a while.

Mina remains silent.

"What do you say Minayah?" Nayeon inquires as she comes to a stop in front of the younger girl, keeping a respectful distance in front of the newcomers. "If you say no, I won't do it." Her fingers itches to hold the girl but she's not sure how much physical affection Mina is comfortable with in public and doesn't want to upset her by stepping over a line.

Mina feels a faint hint of irritation gnawing at her heart when she sees that Nayeon is a good stretch away from her, almost as if she just didn't let Aera fall all over her, kissing the concept of personal space goodbye. "Do what you want Nayeon-chan." Mina smiles sweetly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nayeon feels her heart flutter slightly at the smile and throws a goofy grin back in return.

"Does she have a death wish?" Dahyun whispers to Sana, covering her mouth behind her hand. "That's the code for 'I dare you to do it.'"

Mina leaves the room, shaking her head in disbelief when Nayeon thanks her.

"Abort mission." Jeongyeon drags Nayeon to a corner and hisses in her ears. "I repeat abort mission." Momo follows them interested in the secret conversation.

Nayeon's eyebrows frown in confusion. "Why?"

"When your girlfriend tells you to do what you want," Jeongyeon pauses for effect, and stares into her eyes with a serious look. "That's the last thing on earth you should be doing."

Nayeon blushes faintly. "She's not my girlfriend." Although she wishes she is.

"You've made your bed." Jeongyeon gives up, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No," Momo interrupts haughtily. "I made everyone's bed."

Jeongyeon wants to smash her own head against the nearby wall. Repeatedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Nayeon drives slowly the closer she gets to the city. It's raining again today but she knows the city is swarmed with the army of undead and the less noise they make, the less attention they'll draw.

"This is where my parents used to live." Aera points out a huge mansion in a quiet street.

Nayeon hops down out of the car, positioning the bat in her hands carefully. "Where are they now?"

"They went to the States on a business trip." Aera replies, falling into a stride with the older girl as they walk towards the house. "You probably know them."

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "How would we know if you don't tell us their names?" She mumbles from the left of Nayeon.

"Mr and Mrs. Kun Hee." Aera responds, stepping forward to the familiar place she calls home.

Dahyun gasps. "The Kun Hees?" She swivels her head around to the newcomer's side and squints her eyes at her. "As in the billionaire hoteliers? Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Aera waves her hand dismissively in the air between them. "It's not relevant in a zombie apocalypse."

Dahyun furrows her eyebrows slightly wary of the new girl. There's something odd about her, she's not sure what.

The group slides to a stop in front of the door, glad they haven't run into an undead yet. They have no problem entering the house and retrieving a pistol and a shotgun from the safe because the visual recognition system allows Aera easy access.

"Dahyun, you should take the pistol." Nayeon suggests, "And Aera is probably better at handling the shotgun."

"Why do I get nothing?" Chaeyoung frowns.

"Because babies aren't allowed to handle guns." Nayeon replies with a shrug of her shoulders and pats her cheeks.

Meanwhile Team Jeongyeon breaks into an apartment, and shudders when they see a lurker crouching over in the corridor, ripping some unfortunate soul limb from limb. Momo clutches Jeongyeon's jacket and suppresses a whimper when the undead proceeds to rip his stomach open and pull out the intestines.

"We can't take the lift, he's blocking it." Sang-hoon takes a tentative step backwards and points to the stairs. "We should go this way."

"There are no lights in the stairs." Sana says through clenched teeth. Sang-hoon seems like sweet guy, but he often says stupid things. "It's literal suicide to go through them."

It's silent for a while, except for the soft mewling noises the zombie is making while he feasts on the insides of the dead person.

"We'll have to finish him off." Momo is surprisingly the one to break the silence. "But we should do it quietly, that way we won't draw more undead towards us."

Jeongyeon's eyebrow quirks up because Momo seems to use more than one brain cell when she wants to. "Attack him from behind?"

"I'll throw my jacket over him." Sana suggests, "And you stab him." She tells Sang-hoon.

"We'll keep guard." Jeongyeon agrees.

They execute the plan almost to perfection but Sang-hoon ruins it because he's frozen in terror and instead of stabbing the zombie he just lifts knife midair and stares.

"Ughh men I swear." Momo grumbles and grabs the knife from his hand. Just when the undead is about to release himself from Sana's hold, she plunges the knife through the jacket right inside his brain.

Sang-hoon kneels over and vomits when his slimy blood splatters all over the cemented floor.

The three girls walk towards the lift, and stop, regarding Sang-hoon with questioning eyes.

"You're not staying there all day are you?" Jeongyeon queries through pitiful eyes.

"No." He looks around the dark corridor with a wide eyed gaze. "I'll go with you."

Momo pats his back soothingly when he steps into the lift and takes cover in between them.

Nayeon stops the car in front of the JYP studios.

"What are you doing?" Chaeyoung hisses when Nayeon takes her seat belt off.

It's not raining anymore and a hoard of zombies are swarming the parking lot. Nayeon turns off the engine and tells Aera to take control of the wheel. "I need to get something from our van."

"Is she out of her mind?" Dahyun feels uneasy as Nayeon crouches and hides behind the vehicles, carefully making her way towards their van. She sees a zombie snapping her head towards the car Nayeon is hiding behind, when she accidentally steps on a plastic bottle and it crushes under her foot making a crumbling noise.

Nayeon stills as the zombie approaches the vehicle. She wipes the bead of sweat above her eyebrow and times her action. Just as the undead rounds the corner, Nayeon pops into the car and makes her way out through the other side of the door, landing on the ground with a soft thud. The lurker plants her face on the window of the car and lets out a hungry growl when she finds no one inside it.

Nayeon crawls slowly towards the gray van.

There's another zombie right next to it. She has to retrieve the item from the van without attacking him, because even if she made the slightest of noise she'll draw about twenty undead towards herself.

"Oh shit." Dahyun remarks, her eyes growing, her heart racing in her chest when Nayeon opens the door and the alarm in the grey van goes off echoing through the empty parking lot loudly.

The zombies, hungry for flesh turn their head in the direction of the van and Nayeon bites her lips when she hears their footsteps dragging and inching towards her.

\------------------------

Mina looks at the clear skies in the distance, worrying a lip between her teeth.

"What are you thinking about?" Jihyo puts an arm on her shoulder, her voice laced with concern because she looks troubled.

"Something is wrong." Mina shakes her head and points to her chest. "I feel it in here."

"The girls are going to be ok." Jihyo reassures her but the clear skies unsettles her a bit.

Mina nods her head but the uneasy feeling in her chest grows with every passing second.

Nayeon's heart pounds fast as the hungry, bestial moans and the unwavering footfalls of the undead sounds nearer and nearer. There's no point hiding now. She's already drawn their attention. She gets up on her feet and smashes the window of the van with her baseball bat. She puts a hand inside and reaches for the item, her breathing ragged not because of the physical exertion but because of the fear. A lurker yanks her hand and his teeth shining with blood is about to sink into her arm but Nayeon kicks him in the shin just in time and he stumbles to the ground.

She retrieves the object, stuffing it under her shirt at the back and yells in pain when the zombie grabs her, toppling her to the ground, a shred of glass on it slicing through her arm. She swiftly rolls over, and grabs the piece of glass stabbing him between the eye. Another lurker strangles her neck from behind but Nayeon smashes the baseball bat into his eyes before he can bite into her flesh. The blood from her arm flows steadily. She feels dizzy and tired but she knows she has to get out of here. She draws every ounce of energy she has left and stands on her feet.

Chaeyoung watches with bated breath as Nayeon swings her baseball bat and smashes the skull of a lurker while kicking another one whose body gets thrown against a car.

The distance between their car and Nayeon seems to grow with every second. There are about fifteen lurkers around her, and she seems unsteady on her feet, a large red spot clearly visible on her white shirt.

"We should help her." Dahyun tells and climbs out the car, Chaeyoung joining her side.

Aera sits inside, choosing to be in the safety of the car.

Nayeon punches a lurker in his face and shakes her head because her eyes are glazing over and the world seems to spin around her.

Through the blurred vision she sees Dahyun and Chaeyoung walking towards where she is. "Don't come here. I swear to god." She yells and sinks her elbow into another undead cracking his neck.

"No." Dahyun mutters under her breath as she shoots a zombie who's about to sink his teeth into Nayeon's neck. "We're in this together."

Chaeyoung rotates on her heels, holding a chainsaw in her hand and slicing the lurkers as they surround her.

Nayeon feels the blood draining from her body hard and fast. She knows she's slowly becoming unconscious. She wants to get the girls to safety before she falls into a void of darkness. When a zombie grabs Chaeyoung and smashes her against a vehicle, she stumbles on her feet, picks up the chainsaw the younger girl has dropped and runs it through his neck.

Chaeyoung gasps for breath knowing she narrowly missed death. The parking lot is quiet because they've managed to kill all the undead.

"Thank you Nayeonnie." Chaeyoung mutters and throws his limp body away from her, only to see the older girl lying unconsciously on the floor.

"We need to get her home and get the wound stitched." Dahyun takes off her sweater and ties it around Nayeon's arms. "She can't lose anymore blood."

They carry the unconscious girl to the car and drive to the safe house in absolute silence. When they reach the house, Jeongyeon who's waiting for them in the basement throws Nayeon over her shoulders and jogs up the stairs to find the first aid box. Mina drops to her knees and sobs helplessly. Momo hugs her whispering words of comfort in her ears.

When Nayeon wakes up six hours later, dazed and confused, Mina gives her an angry glance that's so fierce and intense, that Nayeon feels terrified to follow her into the bedroom.

"Guess you're sleeping on the couch today my friend." Jeongyeon pats her shoulders sympathetically.


	10. Chapter 10

Nayeon rolls around in the couch trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Tzuyu and Jihyo who are on watch duty sometimes stop to make small talk with her but her mind is elsewhere.

She slowly gets herself up to a sitting position and winces when she feels a searing pain in her arm. The sleeves are rolled up on the left and a huge bandage covers her ripped skin.

"Where are you going?" Jihyo demands when Nayeon strolls past her to get to the corridor.

Nayeon shrugs. "Going to change my shirt."

She makes a detour instead, her legs carrying her towards the direction of the bedroom. She lifts a hand as if to knock on the door and changes her mind last minute because she remembers how mad Mina looked and a shudder runs through her spine. A burdened sigh leaves her lungs as she makes her way back to the closet.

She grins when she feels the object she retrieved from the van safely under shirt. She takes it out and places it inside the cupboard and grabs a plain white t shirt and shorts, quickly changing into them without moving her arm too much.

"You need to take painkillers in an hour." Jihyo reminds her when she bumps into her again. "Don't fall asleep."

She can't, even if she tries. Without Mina by her side, she seems to have lost her ability to do even something as simple as falling asleep. She sleeps on her stomach, groans when her injured arm meets the plush cushions on the couch and turns around to sleep on her back.

Tzuyu gives her the painkillers around three in the morning. "You should probably feel sleepy after this." She pulls the cover over the older girl and whispers goodnight.

Nayeon lays awake an hour later, staring at the ceiling and wondering how amazing it would be if chocolate grew on trees. When her eyes slowly grow heavy she feels a soft body next to her, wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her into a hug that's warm and comforting. "I got so scared." Mina's voice whisper into her ears.

Nayeon loops her good arm under the younger girl's neck, making it a pillow for her and strokes her cheeks tenderly. Their eyes meet in the dark, and Nayeon feels guilty when she sees the concern and worry in those beautiful brown eyes. "I'm really sorry baby." A rosy color rises to her cheeks because the term of endearment slips before she's aware but it's too late to take it back now.

"You better be." Mina cups her cheeks, her soft eyes looking up at her under from long eyelashes.

Nayeon chuckles and is about to say something back when she's cut off with a slow and sweet kiss that has her heart melting into a puddle.

"You should go to sleep." Mina sighs into her mouth and pulls back slightly. She lays another peck on the lips reluctant to let go. "I should probably go back."

Nayeon shakes her head and pulls the girl closer to her. "Can you stay?"

"I'm scared I'll hurt you accidentally." Mina places another kiss on her mouth.

Nayeon's lips quirk up in a small and hesitant smile. She looks unusually shy, a vast contrast from her normally loud and confident self. "I sleep better when you're around."

Mina feels her heart swell. "Okay."

Nayeon's smile grows wider and she pulls the younger girl into her, sighing as Mina nestles her head under her chin.

Sometimes later Jihyo and Tzuyu share a soft smile when they find Mina fast asleep in Nayeon's arm.

"They're really cute together." Jihyo cooes.

Tzuyu yawns behind her hand, her eyes focused on Archie running around the living room, barking softly at every object. "Just wait until Nayeonnie does something stupid again."

It doesn't take long for that to happen.

Nayeon stands in front of the fridge and scowls when she can't get the bottle of milk open with one good hand.

"Let me get the milk for you." Aera husks running a hand up her shoulder.

Nayeon smiles gratefully and drops to the stool around the kitchen counter.

Chaeyoung gulps thickly when she sees Mina walking towards the kitchen.

Aera bends down in front of Nayeon, the deep neck she's wearing showing a generous amount of her cleavage as she pours the milk into the glass. "Nayeonnie," She says in a sultry tone and leans closer, flashing her ample chest a little more. "Drink your milk."

Sana shakes her head when Nayeon smiles in thanks and grabs the glass chugging the milk down her throat and Mina twirls around on her toes.

A few seconds later a loud slam of a door shutting echoes through the house.

"Nayeon-chan is so dead." Momo remarks matter of factly.

\------------------

Momo looks at the camera with a forlorn expression on her face. "It's day five. The time is now 10 am. We are eleven survivors in this safe house. There's an eery silence that surrounds us as we hold on to the thin thread of life."

"Bro I saw it first." Nayeon's loud voice booms from behind her.

Momo rolls her eyes when Jeongyeon and Nayeon start to shove each other, fighting for the last piece of croissant.

"I took it first." Jeongyeon shoves her back.

Momo turns off the camera. "Minayah." She yells, "Please control your bunny."

Mina steps in between Jeongyeon and Nayeon just as they're about to exchange blows and lifts her brow in disapproval.

"She started it." Jeongyeon whines like a child.

Nayeon pouts. "She pushed me away first."

Mina rolls her eyes and turns around to look at the sulking girl. "Let Jeongyeon have it okay?" She asks and melts a little when Nayeon immediately nods her head in agreement.

"I have some chocolate in my room." Aera bites her lip seductively as she approaches Nayeon. "Do you want?"

"She has a boyfriend right?" Tzuyu asks incredulously as she looks at Sang-hoon who's busy munching on his cereal.

Sana shrugs. "She won't be the first straight girl Nayeon-chan has turned gay."

"Nah." Nayeon mutters as her eyes rake over Mina's body. "I need to have a private discussion with Mina."

Mina schools her expression into a scowl, agitated for some reason. "We can have that here."

Nayeon sighs but nods and walks towards the direction of the closet. Ten pairs of curious eyes follow her. Nayeon comes to a stop before Mina and scratches the back of her neck nervously. "Minayah." She begins as their gazes lock, "I know you're scared, everyone is, because this whole zombie apocalypse is unfamiliar ground to us." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I just wanted to get you something that would comfort you."

Mina wants to say being around the older girl is comforting enough, but her words die in her throat and her breath catches when Nayeon pulls something from behind her back and thrusts it softly into her hands.

"Tim?" Her voice cracks and eyes glisten.

Nayeon grins. "Yeah. I got him from the van."

Dahyun voice is full of awe and surprise. "This is why you stopped at the studio yesterday?"

Nayeon shrugs her shoulder like it's no big deal.

"You almost got yourself killed to get Mina her teddybear?" Chaeyoung exclaims and Nayeon flushes brightly.

"This is the most stupidest yet the most romantic thing I've seen." Sang-hoon announces from the kitchen.

"Thank you Nayeon-chan." Mina mumbles under her breath. "I'm going to give a bath to Tim. He's gotten dirty."

Nayeon's face falls when Mina steps away from her.

Mina stops in the corridor and turns her head towards the older girl. "Do you want to come help me?" Her voice is low and husky that it raises goosebumps across every inch of Nayeon's skin.

"Sure." She scrambles after the younger girl.

Aera breaks her knuckles, with a hint of annoyance in her face.

"Nayeon-chan is so whipped." Sana chuckles, as she rests her head on Dahyun's shoulder.

"So am I." Dahyun remarks, her eyes wandering across Sana's face.

"What?" Sana exclaims.

"What?!" Dahyun replies.

Nayeon takes slow deep breaths as her palms slides upwards, finally reaching the younger girl's breasts. She releases a shuddery gasp when Mina arches her back as her fingers rolls her nipples. Nayeon slides a finger between the soapy legs and begins to pump in and out.

"Oh god Nayeon-chan." Mina moans throwing her head back against the older girl's shoulder. "Don't stop."

"I wouldn't." Nayeon bites her earlobe and sucks it into her mouth, as one of her hands closes around a breast and the other makes slow, rhythmic circles inside the younger girl's centre.

"I thought she is hurt." Chaeyoung shakes her head in disapproval. "Can't I have one day of peace?"

"Only one of her arm is hurt you know." Dahyun chuckles.

"Stop." Chaeyoung covers her ears with her hands. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Good luck with that." Dahyun snorts, as she hears Mina let out another moan again.

Chaeyoung is determined to find a pair of headphones no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Jihyo turns on the radio in the kitchen and sighs when she hears nothing but static. The signals had been cut off on the fourth day and she is slowly losing hope that the government is getting the situation under control.

"Do you think it's always going to be this way?" Sang-hoon's worried voice breaks the silence that's descended upon them.

Jihyo passes him a can of peeled tomatoes as he stirs the sauce for the soup. "I hope not."

A hundred kilometers away from them, an army of undead is slowly making their march towards the isolated part of the town, in the direction of their safe house. The girls unaware of the danger looming over them, continue to remain in the false sense of security the villa offers.

"I miss our normal life." Sana sighs and Dahyun pulls her into a hug.

She bites the inside of her cheeks contemplating how to reassure the troubled girl. "It's going to be okay." She squeezes her hands tightly between her. "We're going to be okay."

The girls have their lunch quietly with the new comers, their heads occupied and heavy with thoughts.

Momo angles the camera towards herself, wiping the ever present smile on her face and schools it into a sullen, worried look.

"It's day 5, the time is now 1pm. We try to survive by not drawing attention of the undead. Everyone and everything is so quiet around us. It reminds me of that William Shake Us Sphere's poem."

Jeongyeon tries not to butt in and correct her, deciding to let her have her moment.

Momo continues to talk in a dramatically low and melancholic voice. "It goes like this, Roses are red, violets are blue."

"If I come out, I'll fucking kill you." Nayeon's obnoxiously loud voice rings from behind her.

Momo switches off the camera and grunts. "Not again." She turns to where Nayeon is, snarling at an undead in front of the window, calling him names and giving him the finger.

"What is her problem?" She wonders out loud.

Tzuyu slurps on her pot noodles and shrugs, "She's just mad that Jihyo told her she can't go out today with the injured arm."

"My arm is not injured." Nayeon whines, and folds her arms to show its perfectly fine. "It's just a cut, I'm going to go out." She goes to the front door to get it open, but Jeongyeon carries her fireman style for the third time in the past ten minutes and throws her on the couch again.

"It does look fine." Aera drawls dreamily, as she sits next to Nayeon and runs her fingers down the muscles in her arms that's bare and open to her touch in the sleeveless black t shirt she's wearing.

"Thank you Aera." Nayeon sighs and gets back up on her feet. "Nobody else seems to trust me."

Dahyun shakes her head at how oblivious Nayeon is being to Aera's advances. She's just glad Mina is still in the kitchen, drying the dishes with Sana.

The zombie growls at Nayeon from the window.

"You're dead motherfucker." Nayeon hisses and goes back to the front door. Jeongyeon wipes the sweat from her brow, she's tired of acting like the bouncer at a club. "Minayah." She screams in the direction of the kitchen. "Control your bunny, please."

"I have a free will." Nayeon states, taking determined strides towards the door. "Nobody can control me."

Mina steps in front of her before she puts her hand on the handle. "Nayeon-chan, you're not going anywhere."

Nayeon withdraws her arm back quickly.

Dahyun sniggers behind her hand.

"I'm not weak Minayah." She pouts, and points a finger accusingly at the girls in the living room. "They treat me like that."

"You're not weak baby." Mina husks.

Nayeon grins. "My arms are strong."

Mina runs her fingernails down her arm. "Definitely strong." She flirts.

Nayeon shudders. "Can I go out then?"

Mina leans closer to her ear, "There are other ways to show the strength in them."

Nayeon's eyes cloud over as she licks her suddenly dry lips. She takes Mina's hand that's extended towards her and follows her obediently.

"Are you kidding me?" Chaeyoung groans at Mina, "It's just past midday."

Mina throws a dismissive glance behind her. "It worked, didn't it?"

\-----------------

Momo goes to the corridor because the living room is noisy with the survivors and a little dog. She turns on the camera, happy and content that's she's finally found a perfect spot for her vlog.

"This is day 5 of the apocalypse." She begins in a hushed voice. "The time is now 2pm. It is irrelevant because time seems to have come to a standstill. Every second passes by us painfully slow."

"Faster. Mmh." A moan sounds from behind a closed door. "Fuck mmh right there Nayeon-chan."

Momo turns off the camera, swearing to herself that she's never going to try and make a vlog again.

Dahyun frowns slightly when she hears a rumble in distance. Hairs on her skin stands to attention and her acute senses are telling her something is going to go terribly wrong, soon.

"Do you think Nayeon-chan likes Aera back?" Sana questions, as she casts a wary glance to where Aera is trying to put her moves on the older girl.

"She's just too dense to realize shortie is hitting on her." Tzuyu replies. "She definitely doesn't feel a thing for her."

"How are you so sure?" Chaeyoung queries as she takes a seat across Sana and Dahyun in one of the chairs around the dining table.

"Check this out." Tzuyu remarks. The girls watch with curious eyes as she goes to place her bag of crisps on the coffee table in front of Nayeon, who's now shifted to the couch before the television.

Tzuyu comes back to the dining table and joins the other girls. "Round 1. Here it goes." Jihyo and Jeongyeon take a seat on either side of Chaeyoung, interested in the fun experiment going on.

"Aera." Tzuyu looks at the younger girl who's putting down her mug of tea in the sink and points to the coffee table. "Can you get me the bag of crisps over there please?"

"Sure." Aera smiles, never wanting to miss a chance to go near Nayeon. As she goes, she adjusts her top that has a plunging neckline in a way that puts her ample breasts on show. She reaches the coffee table and bends down, propping her chest up and gives Nayeon a sultry glance. "Am I hiding your view?"

"Yeah." Nayeon replies off handedly as she tilts her head to the side to watch the television.

Aera huffs and leaves the place, bringing the bag of crisps back to Tzuyu.

"See." Tzuyu says nonchalantly. "She has no effect on Nayeonnie."

The girls look at her with awe and surprise, wondering how she got so clever. A smug grin grows on Tzuyu's face when she sees Mina walk into the kitchen, fresh from her shower, her blonde hair still a little wet and sticking to the black turtle neck top she's wearing.

"Now check this out." Tzuyu lifts her shoulder with an air of superiority, confident she's at the top of her game. She goes and places the bag of crisps again on the coffee table.

"I don't think it's going to work." Chaeyoung states when Tzuyu comes back to the dining table, pointing at Mina with her eyes. "She's wearing a turtle neck top."

Tzuyu waves her hand dismissively. "Here goes round 2."

"Minayah." She calls the girl who's making coffee for herself. "Can you get me the bag of crisps over there, please?"

Mina, ever the sweetest thing, gives her a warm smile. "No problem Tzuyah." Everyone at the dining table watches with bated breath as she approaches Nayeon and bends before her to pick up the crisps.

Nayeon's eyes travel away from the screen and wanders from Mina's blonde hair down to her chest, where the wet hair is sticking and making a thin outline of bra slightly visible. She swallows thickly and licks her lips with hungry eyes. Mina catches her eyes and flushes brightly.

Tzuyu puts on an innocent face and mutters a thanks when Mina drops the bag of crisps before her.

"Wow." Chaeyoung exclaims softly. "You were definitely right."

Tzuyu shrugs, proud of herself. "Now this is how folks, you find if someone is into you."

Sana leans across Dahyun to grab the bag of crisps before Tzuyu.

Dahyun's face turns a bright shade of red.

Sana settles down back on her chair, grinning to herself and mentally thanking Tzuyu for the tried and trusted method.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll be in my room." Mina tells the group of girls in the kitchen, "Drying my hair."

Momo wonders why she has to say it like a public service announcement. With the zombie apocalypse and a broken bunny they don't have much choice but to be in the house somewhere.

"I'm going to get chocolates from my room." Nayeon declares two seconds later.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and steps in front of the older girl with a stern glance. "You're in a freaking zombie apocalypse, not in Fifty Shades of Gray."

Nayeon tries to step past her, "I swear I have chocolate in my room."

Chaeyoung blocks her again.

"I'll share." Nayeon grins.

"You get two minutes to get them and come back." Chaeyoung weakens a little at the tempting offer.

"Twenty minutes." Nayeon negotiates, "And you can get 50-50 of the chocolates."

Chaeyoung snorts, "Three minutes and 70-30."

"Ten minutes." Nayeon tries, "60-40."

"Five minutes." Chaeyoung gives in, "60-40."

"Fine you little shit." Nayeon huffs and shoves her out of the way. "I can't even touch a boob in five minutes." She mutters under her breath as she goes.

Chaeyoung pretends she doesn't hear that.

Aera hears footsteps in the corridor. She sees through the gap in the bathroom door Mina making her way to her room. Sure enough a minute later she sees Nayeon appear in the corridor following her like a puppy dog.

"Nayeonnie," She slightly loosens the knot on the towel that's wrapped around her body and steps in front of the girl, ignoring the annoyed huff she receives in return, "I really need your help."

Chaeyoung looks at the clock, it's been six minutes since Nayeon went to get chocolates.

Mina looks at the clock in the room, wondering what's taking Nayeon so long. She's sure her message reached the target properly.

She wonders if the grandma turtle neck top she's wearing isn't tempting enough. A little grin tugs at the corner of her plump lips when she hears the door being opened. "Chaeyoungah." She tilts her head in confusion when the younger girl steps in to the room, because this is not the prey she intended to lure.

"Where's Nayeon?" Chaeyoung asks mirroring her confusion.

Mina lets out a huff, "Apparently still in the living room." She briefly wonders if the older girl is tired of her already but then she remembers hungry eyes on her chest and blushes a little.

Chaeyoung's eyes grow wide, "She's not there! Do you think-?"

"She sneaked out?" Mina's eyes grow as well, panic rising in her chest. Nayeon would be food for the undead if she stepped out with her injured arm.

They rush to the corridor together, wanting to stop the girl before she did something rash. They stop when they hear a low raspy voice coming behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"Mmh Nayeonnie put your fingers deeper." Aera moans.

"I'm trying, it's so tight." Nayeon's breathless voice answers.

"That's it. Coming." Aera screams a little.

Mina resists the urge to cry even as her bottom lip quivers. She takes deep steadying breaths to collect herself.

Chaeyoung knocks on the door, ready to punch the older girl when she steps out.

Nayeon smiles at her innocently when she opens the door, "Want to use the bathroom? I'm almost done here!"

"Done fucking Aera you mean?" Chaeyoung scoffs throwing a disappointed glance at her friend.

Nayeon looks at Mina who's staring at the floor and pulls Chaeyoung close to her, hissing in her ear, "What the fuck are you on about?"

"She's talking about the fuck you gave me Nayeonnie." Aera drawls, mentally thanking her parents for the evil genes.

Nayeon turns to look at Aera ready to kill her. She stops, her mouth dropping open when she sees her naked. The towel that has been covering her body nowhere in sight. Her fists clenches when she realizes that the girl had played her, and she has willingly walked into the trap. She takes small steps to Mina, eyes pleading and voice hesitant, "This is not what it looks like."

Mina laughs bitterly, still staring a hole into the floor, "You don't have to explain yourself to me!"

Nayeon flinches a little at the cold tone she recieves, "I swear to god-"

"Save the excuse. I'm not your girlfriend or anything." Mina looks up meeting her gaze, her nose flaring and eyes turning to slit as she spits out, "It's the bloody apocalypse. We can all fuck anyone we want!"

Nayeon takes a step back like she's been slapped. This thing between her and Mina, it isn't just fucking to her, apparently it was only that to Mina.

"Chaeyoungah do you want to fuck me?" Nayeon gasps when Mina directs the question to Chaeyoung.

"You won't dare!!" Nayeon takes a threatening step towards Chaeyoung who's stunned speechless.

Chaeyoung's face slowly splits with a huge grin, "Sorry Nayeonnie! You know it would take the willpower of a saint to resist Mina!"

"You both come back!" Nayeon shouts at the girls walking toward the bedroom, scurrying on her feet to claim what's rightfully hers.

\------------

Mina ignores the incessant banging on the door, huddling closer to Chaeyoung on the bed. Chaeyoung holds the girl comfortingly, letting her tears stain the front of her shirt.

"Minayah!! Aera said her dead grandmother's ring fell down the sink," Nayeon's voice sounds weakly from the other side of the door, "I was trying to get it for her."

"Nayeon's an idiot!" Chaeyoung lays a tender kiss on top of Mina's head, "But I really think she's telling the truth!"

Mina believes Nayeon, she really does because her mind flashes back to seeing a pair of cleaning gloves on the older girl's hands when she stepped out of the bathroom. But that doesn't mean what she saw doesn't hurt. It hurt especially when she said she wasn't her girlfriend and Nayeon had said nothing in response, awfully quiet in front of Aera. If she had feelings for her she would have staked her claim, wouldn't she? She had given her an opening and Nayeon had refused to take it. It only cements her belief that she is just a fuck buddy to the older girl.

"Minayah!" Nayeon sags against the door when she hears only silence for a while, "Don't do it! Please?"

It's the broken please that's added in the end that makes Mina cave. She throws the door open reluctantly.

Nayeon lets out a breath of relief when she sees Mina is fully dressed.

"Why not?" She crosses her arms, eyes searching into the older girl's to see if they reflect at least a little of what she's feeling.

"Because you can't." Nayeon whispers.

Mina sighs when she sees the kicked puppy look on the face she adores so much. "Then you can't either!"

"I won't." Nayeon flashes her a hesitant smile. "I only want to fuck you!"

Mina hates herself for being so weak. She tries to hide the blush in her cheeks as dark eyes roam her face, "Good! Because I only want to be fucked by you."

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, she's never seen two people asking each other to be exclusive in such a roundabout and X-rated way.

"Oh yeah!" Nayeon's voice drops an octave as she takes a confident step closer to the blonde.

Mina's eyes flicker to the heart shaped mouth that's so close to her, "Yeah!" She husks licking her suddenly dry lips.

"All this is very romantic and stuff but break it up lovebirds." Chaeyoung steps between them and drags a whining Nayeon by her collar along with her, shutting her up with, "Your five minutes are over and I don't have earphones yet!"

When the sun sets behind the villa, bringing with it a disturbing darkness and angrier growls outside, Dahyun shivers as the feeling of impending sense of danger takes over her.

"Something is not right!" She tells Sana.

Sana gives her a warning glance, "If you're going to insult my aunt's clothing choice again-"

"No," Dahyun draws her feet back under the chair, the danger seemingly tangible now. "I meant outside!"

"I have a feeling too." Jihyo agrees with Dahyun.

"I have feelings too." Nayeon's elbow is on the wall as she rests her face in her hand, looking at Mina who's leaning against the surface. Mina smiles up at her shyly.

"Not horndog feelings Nayeon." Jeongyeon smacks the back of her head making Nayeon stumble into Mina who steadies her with a hand to the older girl's chest.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes when they stare at each other softly, standing impossibly closer. "Thanks for making it worse Jeongyeon."

"What's up with them?" Dahyun inquires giving the pair a quick glance.

"They're being extra lovey dovey after their lover's quarrel." Momo explains.

Dahyun's eyes brighten, if it only takes a fight to be lovey dovey then she is going for the kill.

She turns to Sana, "Your aunt was so fat it took her-"

Sana's leg is swift under the table.

"For fuck's sake." Dahyun's eyes water and she wonders how it works for Nayeon but not for her.

Tzuyu drags Nayeon away from Mina before she could close the gap between their lips.

"We should head out as one team tomorrow to the same place." She explains to everyone who's gathered in the living room. "The more-"

Momo finishes for her eagerly, "The merrier."

"Yep! That's exactly what I was gonna say!" Tzuyu pretends she wasn't going to say the more the stronger they are.

"It's like I'm a television now!" Momo squeals, clapping her hands excitedly.

"She means telepathic." Chaeyoung explains to a confused Sang-Hoon.

"Are you all afraid of those silly zombies?" Nayeon scoffs taking a seat across Mina, "They have one brain cell. They think about just one thing." She extends her arms in front of her, tilting her head slightly mimicking the undead and groans in a deep throaty voice, "Blooood!! Blood!! Bloood!!!"

Jihyo wants to shove her dirty socks down Nayeon's throat when she continues the chant.

Tzuyu drops a fork before Mina and waits for it.

"Boobs!" Nayeon sputters when Mina bends down to pick up the fork.

"Turns out the lurkers aren't the only ones with one brain cell." Jeongyeon guffaws loudly.


	13. Chapter 13

Nayeon wakes up feeling blissful and content. She takes a while to admire the sleeping girl in her arms, the moles dotting her face beguiling and enchanting to her eyes. She gently pushes Mina on her back and leans in to plant a kiss on the one that's right above her upper lip.

Mina's eyes flutter open slowly when she feels kisses being peppered on the marks on her face. It's soft and delicate, so different to the way Nayeon had taken her again and again last night. It's so tender that it makes her heart flutter.

"Nayeon-chan," She brings a hand up to cup the older girl's cheek, biting her lip when she sees something warm and intense swirl in those dark eyes.

"Minayah." Nayeon says and lays a soft peck to the corner of her mouth.

Mina closes her eyes as her breath hitches and heart begins to race slightly. It's ridiculous really, they've seen each other naked, had sex, a lot, and yet one soft peck somehow seems capable of taking her breath away like this.

"You're so beautiful." Nayeon pulls back to look at the younger girl laying below her, locking their eyes as her thumb traces Mina's lower lip.

Mina holds her gaze for a heart-stopping moment and then loops her arms around the older girl's neck pulling her down on top of her for a slow and languid kiss that hopefully tells the oblivious, thick-headed, goofy and lovable idiot how she feels about her. When the skilled mouth leaves her lips and descends down her body, worshipping every inch of skin on her breast, closing over an aching nipple, expert fingers sliding into her wet center, taking their own time, blissfully slow and gentle in their ministrations, she thinks that this doesn't feel like the fucking they had agreed to.

It feels a lot like lovemaking, and when she comes into Nayeon's hands moments later, arching her back and holding her head to her breast, she can't help the tears that slides down from under her closed eyes.

Chaeyoung steps into the walk in closet, determined to find the thing she has in mind. Her eyes gleam when they land on an ugly full body purple dress made of frill with a high collar top.

"You're wearing this!" She shoves it into Mina's hand who's looking at her like she's grown a third head.

"I don't want Nayeon to jump you when we head out today." Chaeyoung shrugs her shoulder. When Mina opens her mouth to protest she cuts in with- "Don't even deny it. I heard you both at it at four in the morning today."

The resulting blush is enough for the torture they put her through.

"Why is Mina looking like the step-ford wife from the 60s?" Jeongyeon inquires giving a once over at the ugliest dress she had ever seen.

"Apparently that's going to keep Nayeon focused on our mission." Dahyun chuckles at Chaeyoung's poorly thought plan. "And not on Mina."

Aera joins them a few minutes later wearing the shortest dress with the lowest neckline possible.

Nayeon shuts the bedroom door and walks to the living room, ready to head out. She joins her bandmates and smiles when her eyes catches Mina's. "Yeppeo." She grins.

Aera scoffs, "In that grandma dress?"

"Dress her in rags," Nayeon says dismissively to Aera, eyes scanning the room for her baseball bat, "She'd still be the most beautiful girl on earth."

Mina swoons.

Momo holds a hand to her heart and cooes.

"How do I look?" Aera tries to get Nayeon's attention by stepping in front of her, throwing a flirtatious smile at her.

"Like Sang-Hoon's girlfriend." Jihyo reminds her.

The boy in question is busy shoving his face with food.

Sang-Hoon, Sana and Momo stay behind to guard the house while the others filter to the basement.

"We will go to the same place and then separate into two teams to search the buildings." Jihyo explains the plan, "But we should stick close-by each other."

"Let's decide who goes with Tzuyu and who goes with Nayeon." Dahyun urges.

Nayeon's smile is too lewd for Chaeyoung's liking when she butts in immediately, "I'll take Mina."

"You did that enough last night!" Jeongyeon smacks the back of her head.

"You're going to give her a concussion!" Mina says in a soft but disapproving tone at Jeongyeon and rubs soothing circles on Nayeon's head. Nayeon pouts for effect, completely enjoy the attention and pokes her tongue out at Jeongyeon when Mina isn't looking.

"If you're all done being five year olds, can we decide teams now?" Chaeyoung asks exasperatedly, holding Jeongyeon back from pouncing on Nayeon. It's decided Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Jihyo will be one team, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Aera and Mina in the other.

When they step into the car and Mina sits on Nayeon's lap because there isn't enough space for everyone, Chaeyoung tells Nayeon, "Keep your hands where I can see them!" Nayeon quickly withdraws her hands that are around Mina's middle but slowly traveling upwards, back to herself guiltily.

Chaeyoung wonders how even an ugly frilly dress that would make you want to gouge your eyes out the moment you look at it is incapable of stopping the horndog that is Im Nayeon.

\-----------------

When the zombie apocalypse had started five days ago the streets were full of chaos, with people running and screaming for their life, fighter jets flying above among the darkened clouds, bullets hitting some undead, but failing to control them inevitably. But now there is just silence in the streets, and the roads are unusually empty with only a few lurkers appearing every now and then only to be hit by the monster car they're driving in.

"Something is definitely off!" Dahyun notes lifting her head to take a proper look out the window.

Jihyo turns to look at Jeongyeon sharing worried glances. "Do you think we'll make it out of here alive?"

"Everyday is a gamble!" Jeongyeon admits reluctantly. They're not superheroes, they're just a group of nine young girls.

"Which is why I've been thinking," Aera tells from across Nayeon, "I should ask you something before it's too late!"

Nayeon raises a quizzical eyebrow, her hands tightening around Mina's middle when the car swerves to the side after hitting a zombie. "Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Nayeonnie?"

Tzuyu slams the break hard throwing everyone forward. Mina tenses in Nayeon's lap.

"You have a boyfriend!" Jihyo tries to remind Aera for the millionth time.

"And I have-" Nayeon begins but stops because she doesn't know what she is to Mina. She knows where her feelings lay but they haven't defined their relationship and it would be presumptuous of her to assume she meant anything more than a fuckbuddy to the younger girl.

Aera sees her hesitation and finishes smugly, "No one! You're single, I broke up with my boyfriend this morning. So why can't we?"

Mina turns her head around slightly, her face schooled into a neutral expression as she looks at Nayeon.

"Because you're like her sister!" Jeongyeon interrupts trying to put off the disaster in making once the idiot bunny opens her mouth.

Nayoen's nose scrunches in disgust, because someone scheming and manipulative like Aera could never be her sister. "She's not!"

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, the bunny seems to be eagerly digging a hole in the ground for herself with a shovel in her hand.

Aera beams a little and Mina has the urge to open the door and kick her outside. She gives a sweet smile to Nayeon, "Call Aera your sister Nayeon-chan!"

"Minayah!" Nayeon shakes her head vehemently, "No!"

Dahyun stomps her foot, glad she's the one in the giving end for a change.

"Tofu!! What the fuck was that for?"

"Do you hear anything?" Dahyun asks Chaeyoung innocently, paying no attention to the older girl.

"The sound of an idiot yelling in pain?" Chaeyoung snorts, "No I definitely don't!"

"That's settled then, if I'm not like your sister you can date me! Thank you Nayeonnie!" Aera declares. Before Nayeon can understand and process her words, Aera reaches around Mina and grabs Nayeon's face, shoving her tongue in for a hungry kiss.

Everyone in the car freezes as they try to grasp what just happened. Mina slides off Nayeon's lap to take the spot Aera had just vacated. Nayeon is too stunned to push Aera away from her lap. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish as she strokes her lips with a thumb as if in a daze.

"Hi girlfriend!" Aera smiles as she loops an arm around Nayeon's neck.

Nayeon opens her mouth to protest but the car comes to another abrupt halt. "We've arrived!" Tzuyu announces to the girls.

"And the Kdrama episode ends in a cliffhanger!" Jeongyeon mutters under her breath.

Arming themselves one by one they step out of the car, slowly and carefully as they make their way to the apartment complex which has two building in its premises.

"Minayah!" Nayeon approaches the girl hesitantly when they're safely inside the complex.

Mina crosses her arms and looks at her with a blank expression. "Yes Nayeon?"

"Aera-"

Mina cuts her off and offers another sickeningly sweet smile. "It doesn't matter! You're single and you can date who you want!"

"Really?" Nayeon tries to mask the heartbreak from showing on her face. So she really doesn't mean anything to the younger girl.

Mina smiles again. "Of course!"

"That's the maniacal smile of a girlfriend who's plotting hundred ways to kill you!" Tzuyu whispers to Dahyun.

"What if I don't want to date her?" Nayeon scratches her neck awkwardly.

"Just ask Mina to be your girlfriend idiot!" Jihyo says, casting a careful glance at her surroundings.

"She can't!" Aera announces, "She already agreed to be mine!"

"I didn't." Nayeon denies.

"You kissed me!"

"No, you kissed me!"

"In conclusion we kissed each other!" Aera grins.

Nayeon tilts her head in confusion wondering if that logic is technically correct.

Mina turns around impatiently.

"Mina, stop!" Nayeon wraps her hand around the younger girl's wrist.

"Sorry Nayeon-chan, I don't want to come in between you and your girlfriend." Mina shrugs out of the grasp and fixes Jeongyeon and Tzuyu with a stern glance, "You coming with me or not? We have survivors to find!"

Nayeon watches with a pout as Mina makes her way inside the building with Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and a smug Aera in tow.


	14. Chapter 14

Nayeon takes the lift, the stairs are usually the breeding ground for the lurkers- that's the first lesson they learned in this zombie apocalypse. The first two floors are strangely empty, there are no survivors and no lurkers anywhere in sight. What's even more stranger is that the hallways and corridors are flooded with water.

Dahyun armed with a pistol, thinks she can finally relax when they come to an empty floor again on the third level.

"This door is locked!" Chaeyoung whispers in awe. A locked door meant only one thing, there are survivors inside. They knock on the door softly, not wanting to draw attention of possible lurkers nearby.

Jihyo removes a hairpin from her hair and kneels down on the floor before the door, "I'm going to try and pick the lock." She yelps slightly when Nayeon loudly kicks the door open. Jihyo shakes her head and tries to calm the older girl down. If Nayeon starts kicking and breaking every single door, they'll either end up with a bunny with a broken leg or attract the undead, whichever came first. "I know you're mad because Mina said-"

"I don't care what she said. I can date who I want and she's not my girlfriend. She made it all clear!" Nayeon huffs irritatedly shoving the door open.

They walk inside the apartment, only for someone behind the door to suddenly reach out and grab Dahyun, snatching the pistol from her hand and hold it close to her head.

"Drop all your weapons." A young boy around the age of eighteen hisses through his teeth, "Or I'll shoot her."

Jihyo drops her axe immediately, and nudges Nayeon and Chaeyoung to drop their weapons as well.

"Listen to me." Jihyo takes a step forward to the boy only for him to press the gun tighter into Dahyun's temple.

"Step back." He says terrified, "I swear to god I'll blow her brains out."

Nayeon rolls her eyes.

"Dubu! Duck!!" She yells and when Dahyun does, she times her kick and in one swift moment aims for the boy's shin. When he stumbles and drops to his knees in pain, she grapples the pistol out of his grasp. And in the commotion the trigger goes off, thankfully no one is hurt, as the bullet hits and passes through a wall.

"Show over little shit!" She says waving the pistol in front of his face. He doesn't have to know that the bullet in his wall was their last one and the pistol is empty now.

"Please don't hurt my brother!" A tiny voice quivers from behind the couch.

Nayeon immediately hides the gun in her pocket. The voice, whoever it is, couldn't be older than five. A gun pointed at their brother, loaded or not, is the last thing they should be seeing. "We're not here to hurt anyone!" Nayeon says in a comforting tone, "We're only here to find survivors and take them back to our safe house. We have plenty of food and water there."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise. You can come out now."

A little girl crawls out from behind the couch. She hesitantly approaches the group shaking and trembling, and joins by her brother's side who immediately wraps a protective arm around her. "Jihyun, don't be scared. I'm here."

"If what you're saying is true," He begins after composing himself and calming the kid in his arms, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. A group of scavengers almost killed my sister over a can of tuna last night."

Nayeon immediately regrets the way she's dealt with the boy.

"We're Twice." Chaeyoung says reassuringly. "We sing, we don't kill."

That earns a tiny smile from the boy.

"Why are there no zombies in this building?" Jihyo asks after a while once they've all settled on the couch in the living room.

"They're all in the B wing, shifted their base there because as you can see the pipeline exploded and most of the floor is covered in water." Kyong, the older sibling, replies and shrugs his shoulder, "It's like their body is allergic to the chemical component of water."

Chaeyoung thinks he's a smart kid. Momo still thinks the zombies don't like having a bath.

"They're all in the B wing?" Nayeon's shuddery voice drags her attention.

Chaeyoung only then realizes the danger of the situation. She gulps thickly and looks at Kyong, "How many of them?"

"Roughly about hundred," Kyong replies sadly, "Including our parents."

The girls share a terrified look between themselves. Right when they're about to make their way out, they hear Jeongyeon's loud cry from outside the window. "Minayah! I'm coming back inside!"

Nayeon's heart almost stops beating when she hears the next words that's uttered softly.

"No!" Mina's sad voice breaks as she replies, "Get Nayeon and the other girls and get out of here. Forget about me!"

\----------------------

Nayeon immediately rushes to the balcony. Her breath catches in her chest as she takes in the scene before her. Mina is in the corridor of the second floor all alone, her hands pushing on the buttons on the lift incessantly which doesn't seem to work. Around twenty zombies are behind a barricade which is about to give in under their force. One zombie which has managed to jump over the barricade is running towards Mina.

Tzuyu and Jeongyeon are standing in the small space between the two buildings looking up at Mina with round, wide eyes.

Nayeon leans down and shouts at Aera, "Shoot!! Now!"

Aera shrugs offhandedly as she grips the shotgun tighter between her hands, "I only have two bullets left. I'll need it for myself and the rest of us."

Mina's eyes meet Nayeon's across the spaces. She smiles sadly at the older girl as if she's giving up. The zombie is only a couple of feet away from Mina. "Nayeon-chan, I-" She sobs.

"Don't. Don't finish it!" Nayeon says with steely determination, "You're not dying. Not when I'm alive!" She grabs the axe from Jihyo's hand and takes a deep breath. All her attention gathers to one single focal point as she trains her eyes on the zombie which is ready to pounce on Mina. She swings the axe just before he could sink his teeth in. Everyone watches with bated breath as the axe travels the twenty foot in air to lodge right at the lurker's neck, splashing his blood all across the wall.

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are about to release a sigh of relief but stop when they see the barricade is being pushed even more vigorously by the undead now.

"Minayah! Hang in there! I'm coming to get you!" Nayeon turns to Kyong and inquires, "Do you have a rope?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Mina hisses from across the building, "Take the girls and get out of here!"

Mina watches in absolute horror as Nayeon takes the rope from some kid and slides a metallic hook around the end of the rope and throws it to her building.

The hook catches on one of the railings before her and Nayeon tugs on it to see if it's sturdy enough for two people to make their way back to their side of the building. The hook is strong but the plastic rope doesn't look like it could hold two people. Nayeon only hopes it doesn't break until they get back.

"Nayeon-chan," Mina sobs openly, "This is madness. You don't know if this rope can bear both our weight."

Nayeon gives her a soft glance, "Only one way to find out." She attaches another hook to the rope around her waist and steps over the railing of the balcony. The barricade is about to give in any minute now. She hears the growls of the undead getting louder and angrier. She takes a deep breath and grabs the rope. The skin on her palm tears and bleeds as she slides, the splinters of plastic pricking into her soft flesh. She ignores the shooting pain and slides down the remaining area quickly with only one aim in her mind.

Mina gasps when the rope snaps just before Nayeon reaches her side of the building.

Nayeon manages to hang on to one of the railings. Her legs dangles loosely in air, and the zombies on the floor below try to reach for her.

"Hold my hand," Mina crouches on the floor and pulls her up with every bit of strength she has.

When Nayeon finally manages to pull herself up on the ledge and jumps over the railing, Mina punches her chest repeatedly with both hands. "Ouch!" Nayeon yelps as she continues to hit her. "Minayah! Stop!"

"The rope cut off. The lift doesn't work and we're both going to die!" Mina yells, wiping at her tears and jabs another angry finger to her chest, "I told you not to come here. You're so stupid and infuriating and idiotic and I hate you so much right no-"

Nayeon shuts her up with a kiss.

"Is she serious?" Aera rolls her eyes, "The barricade just broke."

Mina tugs Nayeon closer by the collar of her shirt and let her tears mix in with the kiss.

The zombies growl and make their way hungrily towards them.

Nayeon and Mina don't stop kissing. It's slow and passionate, and full of love and heartbreak and fades everything around them to the background.

The girls begin to cry and cover their faces in their hands unable to watch the scene before them. The zombies would be ripping into Nayeon and Mina's flesh any moment now.

Nayeon removes one of her arms from around Mina's waist, and shoves it into her pocket.

The smell of the rotten flesh is stronger now and Nayeon knows it's time.


	15. Chapter 15

The undead march towards the pair who are kissing in the middle of the corridor. Nayeon retrieves a lighter from her pocket and without detaching herself from the kiss, rips a piece of lace from Mina's dress. She then slowly lifts her hand towards the ceiling.

The zombies are barely ten foot away from them.

Mina closes her eyes losing herself completely in the kiss. She wants to ignore the reality around her for a little longer and enjoy this while she's still alive and breathing. She only opens her eyes when she hears the smoke alarm going off.

She pulls back from the kiss, gasping when she sees the zombies running as the sprinklers come on. The water sprays down on the undead, making them groan in pain and they scatter in all directions looking for cover. She looks up at Nayeon who's grinning at her too smugly for her own good. She could have been killed, that idiot.

She shoves her away a little with a hand to her chest. "Don't smile."

"You like my smile." Nayeon tells.

Mina shakes her head, "I don't! It's-" Her mind screams endearing but she shuts it up and says, "-annoying!"

"The way you were worried for me before, one would even say you not only like my smile but you also like me!" Nayeon grins wider.

"That one person would be you," Mina pushes her to a side and grabs her wrist pulling the older girl alongside her to the stairs.

"And I'd be right!" Nayeon declares as she lets herself be dragged down the steps towards the parking lot.

Mina tries to bite back a small smile, "Maybe."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt!" Nayeon chuckles lowly.

Mina laces their fingers together and refuses to indulge her teasing. "Shut up and come. I'm still mad at you!"

"Too mad to fuck when we get home?" She wiggles her eyebrows flirtatiously.

Mina's cheeks redden with a maddening blush, "Is that the only thing you think about all the time?"

Nayeon squints her eyes when they step out into the broad daylight. She tugs on the hand that's holding hers and brings Mina to a stop in front of her. "Do you really think that's why I came to get you?"

Mina searches into the older girl's gaze that's showing a myriad of emotions, "Why did you come?"

Nayeon looks vulnerable as she releases a shaky breath past her chest, but she continues to hold the penetrating brown eyes that seem to see right through her soul, "I think you know why!"

"I want to hear you say it!" Mina's voice comes out in a breathy whisper.

"It's because-" She begins and finishes with an "Oww oww!"

"You're fucking stupid," Jihyo punches her arm.

"Reckless!" Chaeyoung kicks her shin.

"A complete idiot!" Jeongyeon smacks the back of her head.

"And a hero!" Tzuyu and Dahyun step in front of Nayeon protecting her from the angry mob.

The girls stop when they realize that if it isn't for Nayeon then they'd have surely lost Mina.

"My hero!" Mina whispers as she looks up at Nayeon dotingly. The toothy smile she receives in return seems to brighten up even the apocalypse ridden world around them.

"My girlfriend!" Aera cuts in.

Nayeon sneers at her, "You are not my sister or girlfriend or anything. You are just a stranger and that's who you'd always be to me. Is that clear?"

Aera is stunned at the older girl putting her foot down so strongly. She clears her throat and says, "That's harsh!"

"You almost let Mina die." Nayeon hisses, "I think this is on soft scale compared to what you did!"

"Show's over!" Jihyo claps when she sees that Aera and Nayeon are in a stand-off, neither willing to back down, "Back to the car kids!"

Aera turns around, stomping and huffing all the way to the car. Jihyo picks up Jihyun and carries her on her back. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon give a secretive thumbs up to Nayeon for finally putting a full stop to all of Aera's ugly and lecherous stunts.

"That was-" Mina begins when she's once again left alone with the older girl.

"Lame I know! I should have put her in place way befor-" Nayeon sulks only to be cut off by Mina with a finger to her lips.

"I was going to say hot Nayeon-chan." Mina leans up a little and whispers into the older girl's ears.

"Yeah?" A dopey grin splits Nayeon's face.

"Yeah!" Mina husks, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, "Want to fuck when we get home?"

Nayeon scrambles after the younger girl who laughs softly when she almost trips and falls in her rush.

"Careful, you're going to fall!" Mina says.

Nayeon thinks it's impossible to fall anymore than she already had.

\-------------

Tzuyu steps on the gas and speeds past the mostly empty streets.

The radio crackles back to life after a few moments. Everyone share a surprised look on their faces, it's been long since they had communication with the outer world.

'Survivors in and around Busan are advised to evacuate immediately. Those affected by the virus are proceeding to Busan in a huge number. According to our calculations they should reach Busan in about two hours. We repeat, anyone alive, head to the Central Hospital in Busan. A helicopter will arrive exactly at midday tomorrow. Until then, don't make any noise, don't draw attention to yourself. Reach the hospital and stay low until the rescue team arrives.'

The radio dies quietly leaving an eery silence in the car.

Mina trembles slightly. Nayeon wraps her arms around her that bit tighter to offer comfort.

"How long until we reach the safehouse?" Dahyun swallows thickly.

Tzuyu's voice quavers, "About two hours."

Nobody speaks for a while.

"I don't think it's wise to go to the safe-house. We should directly go to the Hospital." Aera breaks the heavy silence.

"Your boyfriend is in that house." Chaeyoung reminds her.

"Ex boyfriend." Aera spits out.

"And my future girlfriend." Dahyun sniffs.

"What??" The girls chorus.

"What?!!" Dahyun balks.

"Yoda, I'll take the wheels." Nayeon directs her words towards the taller girl behind the wheel.

They stop in a deserted lane. Nayeon presses a tender kiss to Mina's forehead which has creased with worry and opens the passenger side of the door. She quickly check the surroundings for the undead before swapping seats with Tzuyu.

"Everyone put your seatbelts on." Nayeon demands.

Aera rolls her eyes. "Whatever Lewis Hamilton." She scoffs.

They reach the safe house in an hour. Nayeon smirks when Aera gets off the car with a huff. She hadn't stopped screaming throughout the ride.

"Take anything you might consider a weapon." Jihyo instructs everyone when they are at the safe-house. "Wear clothes that are tough, hard to bite through. We are grabbing Archie and leaving in exactly twenty minutes."

The crowd nods in silent agreement and depart to their respective rooms to get changed. The radio snaps back to life and draws the attention of Jeongyeon, Momo and Jihyo who are the first to be back in the living room.

'We have miscalculated the timing. Those affected by the virus are more aggressive and faster than usual. They will reach Busan in exactly ten minutes. Survivors remain indoors, do not leave any lights on. Do not make any noise. The weather forecast for tomorrow between 10 to 11 in the morning is rainy. It's highly advisable you travel to the Central Hospital during this hour. We repeat, stay indoors tonight. Stay alive until we reach you.'

Right then, the glass of the water on the table begins to tremble as a faint tremor of the earth inform the girls that the army of the undead is nearby. Jeongyeon wipes a thin bead of sweat that drops down the side of her head and looks at Jihyo and Momo. "This is like that scene from Jurassic Park." She jokes nervously.

"We should get everyone to the living room." Jihyo shakes herself out of her stupor.

Jeongyeon throws the door open to Nayeon's room and drags Nayeon by her hoodie away from Mina who's pinned against the wall. "Jihyo said we leave in twenty minutes and this is what you do."

Nayeon whines, "I was just comforting her."

Mina quickly tugs down her bra under her shirt and blushes furiously.

Jeongyeon swats at Nayeon's injured arm. "It's very cute you're comforting her with your mouth on her tits but there's an emergency. Let's go."

Tzuyu and Sana are the last ones to arrive with a confused expression on their faces. Behind them Momo bounces down the stairs.

"Can someone explain why Momo keeps insisting there are dinosaurs coming to bite our heads off?" Tzuyu crosses her arms and raises a questioning eyebrow.

Jeongyeon smiles sheepishly and lifts her shoulder in an apologetic shrug. That's explanation enough for Tzuyu. Jihyo tells everyone about the latest development.

"I'm scared." Jihyun sobs when Jihyo finishes. She hides her face in her brother's chest who looks petrified himself. Nayeon shifts closer to the child and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. When the child looks at her, she strokes her cheek tenderly and says with confidence, "Look at me Jihyun. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you or Kyong ok."

"Promise?" She sniffles.

"Pinky promise." Nayeon says reassuringly and the child jumps into her lap, looping her arms behind her neck.

Mina's heart swells with love for the older girl. As if she senses her eyes on her, Nayeon holds the sobbing child in one arm and pulls Mina into her side with the other. Jeongyeon turns off the generator that's providing them with electricity and the house plunges into darkness. The tremor becomes stronger and stronger with every passing second. 

The waiting game begins.


	16. Chapter 16

"Remember. Do not make any noise." Jihyo reminds the crowd as the footsteps sound closer.

"How about breathing? Is that considered noise?" Momo inquires endearingly.

Jihyo's smiles a little at her innocence. "No Momoring. You can breathe."

"And sneezing?" Momo continues.

Jihyo's smile wavers. "Yes Momo."

"And coughing?" Momo prods.

Jihyo sighs. "Yes."

"And-"

"Yes you can fart as well." Jihyo snaps.

Momo pouts a little and even though Jihyo can't see her in the darkness she immediately feels guilty for the tone she's used. She reaches out and squeezes Momo's hand as an apology.

Mina sits between Nayeon's leg on the floor. Dahyun scoots closer to Sana when the distant growls echoes through the night. Aera reluctantly lets Sang-Hoon huddle next to her. Archie sits quietly by Sang-Hoon as if he understands the danger everyone is in. Jeongyeon wraps an arm around Chaeyoung. Jihyun refuses to lift her face away from her brother's chest.

The growls are not so distant anymore. The eery silence except for the hungry moans sends a chill racing down everyone's spine. Then they feel the tremors, this time close to their house. They hold their breath. The army of the undead slowly makes their way past the house.

The sound of the footsteps begin to grow weaker again.

Until Sang-Hoon who's terrified moves closer to Aera who shoves him away a bit too forcefully. He lands on Archie who wails and lets out a small howl of pain.

The footsteps stop.

Nayeon's heart begins to race. This is bad, so so bad. Her hand instinctively draws Mina closer into her body. The heartbeat she hears pounding behind the younger girl's chest echoes her own. The sound of footsteps begin again. This time with hisses and growls towards the villa.

"Grab your weapons." Nayeon mutters under her breath, quickly getting on her feet. There are angry bangs at the door now. They hear the undead climbing the walls. There must be thousands of them. Some trying to break through the roof. Some trying to smash the windows in. But they all have one aim in mind. Human flesh.

They've basically become a walk-thru diner for the zombies.

"We need to get out of here. Those doors and windows won't take long to give in under their weight." Tzuyu's voice trembles.

Jeongyeon turns the lights back on. They need it to navigate themselves out of the house.

"There must be thousands of them. We are only eleven adults with two kids. We have been lucky so far but there's no way we're getting out of this alive." Sang-Hoon sobs into Aera's sleeves who scrunches her face in disgust and pushes him away.

Mina loops her arms behind Nayeon's back and buries her face in the crook of her neck. If she is going to die, she prefers to die this way. In the older girl's arms. Nayeon's heart aches knowing there's little she could do to protect the girl. She isn't scared of dying, she's come to terms with it ever since the apocalypse started. Everyday was a game between life and death after all. What never occurred to her is that there was a possibility that Mina could die. That's something she could never ever come to terms with.

"Wait." Nayeon suddenly chokes out, "There is a way out of here."

Everyone looks at her expectantly.

"How?" Chaeyoung is the first to ask.

"We have a fire truck." Nayeon dares to smile here.

Momo's eyes cloud over in confusion.

But a glimmer of hope immediately radiates in Jihyo and Dahyun's eyes. The others are still a bit clueless.

Mina doesn't hear a word of anything. She's in her safe bubble in Nayeon's arms. There's no apocalypse, just her and Nayeon and the warmth the older girl provides.

"So?" Jeongyeon inquires.

Nayeon's smile grows into a grin as she threads her fingers through Mina's hair and brushes soothing circles on her scalp. "What's in a fire truck?"

Momo's eyes finally light up. "Fire." She squeals.

There's a stunned silence for a moment.

"We could use the water to get past them!" Tzuyu clears her throat when the sound of a metal cracking under the zombies' pressure gathers their attention.

"There's also water?" Momo claps excitedly. "That's cool."

Nayeon coughs into her hand. "Let's get to the basement then." She announces. "Time to get this show on the road."

\-----------------------

"Reverse the fire truck." Nayeon slams the door to the basement shut. "I'll hop on the back."

"You want to be ripped from limb to limb?" Jeongyeon snaps as she punches Nayeon's chest, "You're insane."

Nayeon shoves her back. "Someone has to spray them with the water hose. Or none of us are getting out of here alive."

"If you're going to be out in the open, I'm going with you." Mina steps between them, and stares at Nayeon daring her to argue with her.

Nayeon sighs. She takes Mina's hand in one of hers and cups her cheek with the other. "If you're out there I'd be worried for your safety and that would only distract me. If you really want me alive, you'd stay inside the truck." She feels guilty for using emotional manipulation, but she knows this is the only way she's going to keep the younger girl out of harm's way.

Mina winces like she's been punched in her gut. "Of course I want you alive Nayeon-chan."

"Then please be with others." Nayeon begs.

Sometimes later Nayeon climbs the ladder at the back as Mina looks on with despair in her eyes.

"We have to go." Chaeyoung tells Mina whose gaze never leaves Nayeon.

Mina nods and peels her eyes away from the older girl. Nayeon lets out a soft breath when she sees Mina steps inside the safety of the fire truck. She grabs the hose and steadies herself on top of the fire truck.

It's show time.

She presses the remote and the basement door slowly opens. It's not even halfway opened when about hundred of lurkers crawl through the gap. "I hope you bitches like your bath cold." She tells them and turns the hose on.

Jeongyeon reverses the truck running over a few.

The water lands on some lurkers and they hiss in pain. The truck gets on road speeding away from the zombies crowding the path. The ones that have escaped the jet of spray run faster towards the truck angrier than before.

"Nayeon, watch out." Tzuyu pokes her head out through the window. "There are three climbing by the side."

Nayeon yells back. "Shut the damn window. I've got this." She keeps one arm steady on the hose. When two of the lurkers come up on the left, she times her aim, and swings the bat. It comes to contact with one lurker's head but the other manages to climb on the top of the truck.

Nayeon puts the hose down between her feet, a constant spray of water keeps away the thousands of zombies chasing the truck. The lurker bounces on her and Nayeon topples to the smooth metallic surface hissing in pain when her injured arm comes to contact with it. "You motherfuckers don't understand the importance of an arm when there's a gorgeous girl around you, do you?" She keeps him away by strangling his throat. He tries to reach for her again but she rolls them over and shoves his head down a screw that anchors the hose.

The other zombie who's climbed up the right watches her kill him and lets out a deep growl.

"Did I hurt your feelings bro?" Nayeon cooes and stamps on his hand before he can climb onto the top of the truck.

He lets go off the truck with a loud groan and falls to the road. Nayeon watches with disgust as his body crunches under the heavy wheels and his slimy blood splatters all across the side of the truck.

She takes the hose back in her hands because at least a hundred of undead have managed to hang on to the ladder at the back. She goes to the edge of the truck and whistles at them.

They all look up together.

"Wanna hear a joke?" They growl.

"I'll take that as a no." She points the hose at them and smiles with satisfaction as they all drop one by one onto the cemented lane.

"She's crazy." Chaeyoung chuckles as she looks at the happenings through the grids of the barrier that separates the front part of the truck from the water tank at the back.

"Crazy hot." Mina whispers in awe.

They manage to completely lose the army of the undead in another five minutes. The truck arrives at the Central Hospital after an hour.

Nayeon hops down the back of the truck.

Jeongyeon helps Mina down the front of the truck.

"Five four three-" Chaeyoung begins to count.

"What's the countdown for?" Dahyun asks curiously.

"Two one." Chaeyoung finishes and rolls her eyes. She points with her fingers and Dahyun's gaze follow their direction.

Nayeon and Mina are sucking faces. Again.


	17. Chapter 17

Jihyo leans down to pick the lock on the shutter that leads to the main entrance of the hospital.

Mina smiles shyly up at Nayeon and leans back against a pillar.

"So," Nayeon lays her hands on either side of Mina and smirks, "You think I'm crazy hot?"

Mina ducks her head bashfully. She can't believe Nayeon actually heard that comment.

"Keep it PG." Chaeyoung groans when she sees them flirting. "There's a child here."

Nayeon scoffs, "Jihyun is asleep."

Chaeyoung huffs, "I'm talking about me."

A loud growl stops their bickering. A lurker appears out of nowhere behind Mina. Nayeon reaches behind the younger girl, and grabs him by his hair. She twists his body away from Mina, her gaze never leaving the younger girl's hypnotizing face.

"You didn't answer me." Nayeon husks.

"You're hot." Mina admits, finally meeting Nayeon's twinkling eyes and a blush sears through her rosy cheeks.

The zombie tries to get out of Nayeon's grasp, swinging his arms in the air as he attempts to reach Mina.

"Yeah?" Nayeon husks. Her eyes flicker down to Mina's full lips. The zombie stops trying for a few seconds. Even in his brain dead state he seems to understand this human is more single track minded than him.

Sana decides to put him out of his misery and stabs the lurker's head. "Goodbye third wheel." She mutters quietly.

Jihyo gets the lock open. They close the shutter behind them as they step inside the hospital which is empty. It's not surprising because the hospital had been closed for renovations even before the apocalypse began. There are few ladders that's put up here and there for painters but there's no sight of humans or zombies inside the perimeter. They scan the entire area quickly, and ensure all the shutters are closed properly.

A loud voice stops them when they enter the security area. "Stop right there." A man in his thirties in guard uniform yells.

His hand shakes as he aims his gun at them. "If you come any nearer I'll shoot you."

The girls stop.

"We are not zombies. There's no need to shoot us." Jeongyeon clarifies.

"Zombies?" He utters in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"This guy surely lives in a cave." Dahyun snorts in disbelief.

"This is a cave? But you said this is a hospital." Momo enquires.

"Just put the gun down." Nayeon takes a step towards him.

The man pulls the trigger in panic. A gunshot sounds through the night.

Mina's breath catches in her chest. She pulls Nayeon closer to her checking for visible injury but there's none. A sigh of relief leaves her.

"His aim is worse than yours." Tzuyu tells Jihyo, pointing at the bullet on the ceiling.

"You're all lying. I know you're here to loot the paintings we've stored at the back." The chubby man continues as he takes aim again.

"Can we have a look at them?" Momo squeals in delight.

Sana cuts in before Momo can makes things worse. "There's a zombie apocalypse out there. If you don't believe us you can go to entrance B which is right behind you and find out yourself."

"Zombie apocalypse?" The man guffaws, "We're not in a film."

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Aera demands.

"I will." He steps backwards, never taking his eyes off them. "Zombies, my arse!!"

He lifts the shutter with one hand. There's a lurker right behind the shutter. The security's eyes are glued to the group so he doesn't notice the undead which waits for its stupid fat human meal to fully open the shutter.

"You kids must be on some kind of drug." He laughs but it dies a quiet death in his throat when he hears a low growl behind him. He slowly turns around, and lets out a loud shriek when the zombie with half his face eaten and rotten flesh hanging off his arm, pounces on him.

Nayeon swings the knife, always perfect in her aim and grins proudly when it lands between the lurker's eyes.

The security guard pushes the dead weight of the zombie away from his body and scrambles back to his feet.

"I almost killed you but you still saved my life." He says after a while, ashamed of his earlier behaviour. "It's just that I only leave the hospital once a week. I live and work here and have no idea what is happening in the outside world."

"You're forgiven." Nayeon quickly cuts in. She doesn't have time for apologies now. "Cut the electricity. Make sure the only line that's up and running is the one to the sprinklers. Secure all the gates. We have ten hours before the rescue gets here."

Sana and Dahyun keep watch for the first four hours while everyone sleeps.

"They make a cute pair, don't you think?" Dahyun asks as her eyes dart to Nayeon and Mina.

Nayeon is fast asleep on the hard floor, leaning against the wall of the security room. Mina's sat on her lap sideways, her cheek nuzzled against Nayeon's neck, hands splayed across the older girl's chest seeking comfort in the lull thud of her heart. One of Nayeon's arms is under Mina's legs as if cradling her and the other is around her back holding her in a protective hug even in her sleep.

"Just like we would." Sana mumbles under her breath.

"What?" Dahyun asks.

"Just like you said." Sana changes her words smoothly and squeals inwardly at the flash of disappointment she sees crossing Dahyun's face.

\------------------

Mina takes a moment to gather where she is. She's still on Nayeon's lap who's fast asleep, snoring softly, her mouth slightly parted. Dahyun and Sana who are supposed to be keeping guard are curled up on the couch together. Mina leans up a little and pecks the older girl's forehead first, then plants another on the bridge of her nose. She smiles a little when Nayeon sighs softly when she places a kiss on her heart shaped lips.

She lays another kiss on the corner of her mouth and pulls back a little. Nayeon's lips follow hers like specks of metal drawn to magnet and Mina thinks- hopes she could wake up every morning like this.

"Thank god for rescue. This would be the last morning I wake up to see you both sucking faces." Chaeyoung whines, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

Mina ignores her. Nayeon stirs from her sleep slowly, her long eyelashes fluttering open. A smile quirks up the corner of her lips when she sees Mina staring softly at her. "Good morning." She yawns behind her hand.

Mina tucks a strand of loose hair behind Nayeon's ears. She smiles before uttering a soft good morning in reply. "What time is it?" Nayeon whispers into the younger girl's ears, then drags her lips down to lay a kiss on the sensitive spot on her neck. She smirks a little when Mina shudders in her arms.

Tzuyu quips, "Time to get some bleach for our eyes."

Nayeon ignores her.

"Are we invisible or something?" Jihyo wonders loudly. She rolls her eyes when they don't reply, choosing to stare at each other with matching dopey smiles on their faces.

"It's eight in the morning." Mina replies, looping her arms around Nayeon's neck.

"Four more hours for the rescue." Nayeon lets out a soft breath as she rests her forehead against Mina's. "And then back to our normal lives."

There's a hint of sadness laced in her tone and it troubles Mina. She gently places a finger under Nayeon's chin and brings her head up to meet her eyes. "You don't sound too happy."

Nayeon doesn't know how to answer this. How's she supposed to tell the younger girl that she's afraid things between them would change once they return to their normal life? A normal life where Mina doesn't have to be with her anymore, because she'd definitely have plenty of dating choices. "It's nothing." She lies, her eyes skittering downwards.

Mina feels a slight aching in her chest, because Nayeon is closed off, like the Nayeon she knew before the apocalypse -the one who's always been there for Mina, for everyone, but hardly ever put her emotions on display. Mina had thought that they had made some progress in that area and grown closer in the past few days but Nayeon seems to be eagerly reclaiming the dynamics of their past relationship.

Then she remembers something. Before she can stop herself, she stutters out, "You were going to tell me why you came back for me."

Nayeon swallows thickly, still refusing to meet her eyes. "You know why!"

Mina thought she knew, but this Nayeon -so distant and out of her reach is making her think she'd been delusional in her assumption that she had some feelings for her. "I don't think I know anymore." Mina slides off her lap and settles to sit by Nayeon's side, because she needs to get used to this distance between them. She'll drive herself mad if she didn't.

The action doesn't go unnoticed by Nayeon. She thinks Mina is setting boundaries again, the boundaries they always had around each other. With others, Mina has always been touchy, even a little clingy, but with her she's always kept a respectable distance. "Because you're my friend." Nayeon bumps her shoulders, flashing a toothy smile masking her hurt behind it.

Mina's heart breaks into a million little pieces.

"Oh my god." Jeongyeon groans, "Nayeon stop being a fucking idiot!"

"Call me an idiot again!" Nayeon rolls the sleeves on her shirt and stands up snarling at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon smirks, "Idiot."

"Jeongyeon, Nayeon!! Stop right this instant!" Jihyo hisses, and peels Jeongyeon off the top of Nayeon. "You're going to wake Jihyun."

"Jeongyeon, go with Chaeyoung and check the perimeter again." Jihyo pushes the taller girl towards the door and turns to Nayeon, "Go find some food from the vending machines."

Nayeon looks at Mina and scratches her neck sheepishly. "Do you want to go with me?"

Mina smiles sweetly, "No my dear FRIEND! Why don't you wake Aera instead my dear FRIEND? I'm sure she'd be willing to accompany my dearest FRIEND!"

Nayeon reels a little from the rejection.

"Did you see how she emphasized on the word friend?" Nayeon whispers to Tzuyu as they make their way to the vending machine on the second floor, "I think she wants to make sure I know I'm just her friend!"

Tzuyu stares at Nayeon in disbelief. Jeongyeon definitely had been right.


	18. Chapter 18

"Once upon a time," Nayeon smiles at Jihyun as she reads from a story book she found in one of the hospital rooms from the children's ward, "There lived an-"

"Idiot-"Jeongyeon stops when Jihyo smacks the back of her head.

Nayeon smirks, "named Jeongyeon."

Jihyo smacks the back of Nayeon's head this time.

Mina wants to kiss the pout off Nayeon's lips but stops herself. She's just a friend. And friends don't do that. She cuddles Jeongyeon instead.

"Nayeonnie," Aera flirts, "Your reading voice is so sexy."

Nayeon frowns when she sees Mina and Jeongyeon cuddled up. Mina apparently has no problem being physically affectionate with everyone except her. Annoyed, and wanting to irk Mina who doesn't seem too fond of Aera for some reason, she flirts back, "I could read for you when you're in bed."

Aera opens and closes her mouth like a fish.

"Have you been working out?" Mina feels Jeongyeon's arms, paying no attention to Nayeon who's looking her way and draws lazy strokes up and down the skin with her dainty fingers, "Your muscles are showing!"

"So are their jealousy." Sana chuckles under her breath.

"You said my arms are strong." Nayeon stomps over to Mina and pulls her away from Jeongyeon.

Mina crosses her arms across her chest, "Hers are stronger."

"How would you know?" Nayeon steps closer to Mina whose face is flushed red in anger.

Mina's voice drip with sarcasm, "There are ways to find out!"

Jeongyeon doesn't miss the chance to annoy Nayeon, "I'll be more than willing to help you find out!" She wiggles her eyebrows at Mina.

"That's it!! You're fucking dead!" Nayeon tells Jeongyeon, and grabs her collar, but before they could enter another wrestling match, loud bangs and growls sound from behind the closed shutter.

They freeze.

Kyong steps away from the entrance, eyes wide in shock. "I thought we lost them."

"They must have followed the scent of our human flesh." Dahyun mutters, picking up Archie in her hands.

The shutter rattles loudly and one of the bolt flies off its hinges.

Mina steps closer to Nayeon. Nayeon wraps a protective arm around her waist.

"The helicopter should be here in an hour. But the shutter would give in way before that." Chaeyoung whispers.

"We should get to the rooftop, that's the safest until the helicopter arrives." Nayeon announces.

"Putting ourselves out in the open is the safest?" The security guard scoffs.

Dahyun shakes her head, "It's going to rain soon."

"So?" He asks confused.

"We can all play in the rain." Momo explains to him with a wide grin on her face.

"That too." Nayeon pats Momo's shoulder.

Jihyo signals Sana to drag the security away to explain the lurkers' allergy to water. They're on the second floor when the shutter gives in. Tzuyu locks the heavy metallic door to the stairs behind them. Nayoen looks from the second floor at the main lobby which the lurkers are trying to infiltrate. But the shutter that protects the lobby prevents them from entering.

The sunlight coming from the dome above the lobby casts a pale light on the undead, who look crazed and absolutely livid, even more so than usual as they look up at the humans on the second floor .

"How are we getting to the rooftop?" Jihyo asks casting a wary glance at the lurkers. There must be around thirty of them in the security block they'd just left.

"The normal way to the rooftop is through the lift, but we cut off electricity and locked the stairs." The security explains. "That leaves us only one choice. I'll have to climb up this fire ladder and press the manual switch near the edge of the dome which will open it. One by one we'll have to climb up the ladder and crawl on to the ledge around the dome and get onto the rooftop."

"You'll have to be really careful. If you slip you'll fall straight into lobby." He warns.

The girls shudder. The lobby will soon be infested by the undead. Anyone falling will be torn from limb to limb and suffer a grueling death at the hands of them.

"Imagine that happening." Aera says in an unreadable tone.

A chill runs down Nayeon's spine at her words for some reason.

The security goes up first like he promised, and crawls up the opening and hops onto the rooftop. They send Jihyun and Kyong next to safety because they're children.

"Minayah go next." Jihyo says.

Mina refuses because Nayeon is going last, and she's not leaving her behind. Jihyo relucantly lets her be. In the end it's just Aera, Mina and Nayeon left on the second floor. With every passing second the cold bodied lurkers are getting more livid. The shutter isn't going to hold for long.

"Minayah, please go up next." Nayeon tries.

"If you're going last, and you won't hear no, I'm going before you." Mina says with finality.

Nayeon sighs.

Aera starts to climb. When she's almost at the top, Nayeon turns to look at Mina who's already looking at her with warm eyes.

"I need to tell you something." Mina whispers, interlacing their fingers and leaning up on her toes to leave a fluttering kiss on Nayeon's forehead. "But I won't say it now. Come up alive and safe and then I'll tell you."

Nayeon nods, squeezing her hands one last time before helping her up the ladder.

The next moments happen as if in slow motion. Nayeon watches with bated breath as the younger girl climbs up the ladder. Mina almost makes it to the top. Almost. The zombies almost breaks the shutter. Almost. Aera who's on the ledge steps on Mina's hands as if on accident.

Nayeon's heart stops, her breath catches and the entire world seems to come to a standstill as she watches Mina let go and fall to the lobby. Mina's body falls through the long flowing curtains around the lobby that cushions her fall and she lands on one of the couch with a scream of pain.

The zombies let out a ear piercing growl from behind the shutter.

Nayeon knows, that in a matter of few seconds the shutter would give in.

In a matter of few seconds Mina would die. Right in front of her eyes.

\----------------

"Mina!" Jihyo sobs helplessly.

The girls are all looking on in utter despair, their eyes stained with tears.

Nayeon snaps out of her daze when she hears the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the chilly morning air.

Mina stands up from the couch limping slightly.

Few of the bolts on the shutter comes unhinged. New footsteps rush on the rooftop towards the dome.

A man in a military uniform peeks at them from the rooftop. "The heli can't land in the lobby. The dome is too small. You'll have to come up one by one using this rope."

"Nayeon-chan, take the rope and go." Mina says calmly. She knows she's dying, she's fully accepted it. She wants to see Nayeon to safety before she gets eaten.

"Put the strap around your waist and hang the loop to the hook at the end of the rope." The officer explains to Nayeon as he lowers the rope.

Nayeon leans past the railing a little and catches the edge of the rope. She then looks down at Mina.

Mina smiles at her encouragingly to go up.

The shutter gives in.

Nayeon climbs over the railing.

Mina's smile freezes. Because Nayeon is jumping down with the rope instead of waiting to be pulled up. If what Nayeon did once to save her life was madness, this is suicide. Nayeon has literally jumped to her death.

The crowd of undead pushes the shutter down.

Nayeon lands on her feet next to Mina. Mina wants to yell at her, demand her what possessed her to do this. But Nayeon smiles and Mina wants to cry. She wants to cry for their fate. Cry for the future they'll never have. She clutches Nayeon's shirt and pulls her in for a kiss. She doesn't notice Nayeon slipping the strap around her waist. "Why did you do this Nayeon-chan. At least now tell me why!!" She sobs between the kiss, their tears mingling together.

The zombies are a few feet away from them.

Nayeon wants to tell her the three words that's rattling in her chest, but the rational part of her knows this isn't the time to dump that information on Mina. She wants Mina to have a future, have a closure and telling the three words would only make these difficult to obtain for the younger girl.

Mina smashes their lips together again and again, until a lurker abruptly grabs her T-shirt and she stumbles a little.

Nayeon's eyes widen as she watches Mina being pulled away from her. She takes Mina's arms and twirls her around blocking her from the zombie. She proceeds to plunge a knife into the lurker's eyes.

"Fuck!!" She groans, when she tries to pull back the knife but it remains stuck in his rotten flesh.

She pulls out the baseball bat from under her leather jacket and swings it in circular motion, the wooden bat hitting, cracking, breaking the zombies' skulls whenever it came to contact with their body. There are still about fifteen of them left.

"Minayah, watch out." She pulls the girl into her arms and head butts a lurker behind her. When another lurker jumps on them, she spins the girl back out and he falls on his head onto the floor, stumbling over their linked hands. Nayeon spins Mina back into her arms.

It almost looks like they can make it out of their alive, because the number of undead have dwindled down to ten now and Jihyo is praying to every deity she knows for them to make it alive but all her hopes shatter when the shutter in block B begins to shake.

A new army of undead are pushing the shutter, eager and hungry for human flesh.

"There are at least hundred of them there." The officer notes, "Even if these girls beat these ten, they won't survive the hundred."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Jeongyeon demands through her tears. "Like shoot those fuckers or something."

"It's difficult to take aim, if we tried to shoot we might accidentally kill your friends." Another officer explains.

"Turn on the sprinklers." Dahyun tells the security.

He shakes his head sadly, "The dome is the only place that's not fitted with sprinklers."

"They need to come up before the shutter breaks." A third officers remarks, "That's their only chance of survival."

All their hopes get completely destroyed when Mina gets thrown onto the couch by a lurker and Nayeon jumps on him rolling him over on the floor. Mina desperately looks for Nayeon but the back of the couch is hiding her view. She hears the girls in the rooftop scream and cry but doesn't understand why. She scrambles to her feet and swings a chair on a zombie who appears before her. Another hand grabs her from behind and she almost swings the chair again but drops it and falls into a hug when she sees it's Nayeon.

"Are you Okay?" Nayeon pants, putting distance between them, her breath coming more ragged than usual.

"I am." Mina nods, smiling through her tears.

Nayeon sways a little and shakes her head as if to concentrate.

"Nayeon-chan," Mina steps closer to her, confused, but Nayeon takes a step back.

Mina takes another step closer and brings a hand up to cup her cheek, "You don't look ok." She pulls her hand back when it slides down the older girl's cheek and comes to contact with something warm at the back of her neck. Blood. Thick, fresh blood. Her hand is stained with Nayeon's blood. She stares at it with her eyes wide, welling with tears.

"Nayeon-chan!" Mina sobs, her heart breaking.

"Stay away." Nayeon warns when Mina takes a step towards her.

"You-" Mina stutters through the onslaught of tears, "You've been bitten."


	19. Chapter 19

Nayeon tries to smile through her pain so that the younger girl would stop crying. The physical pain she can bear, but the sight of Mina crying? Not so much! "You should go!" She tells Mina who's still attempting to come closer to her.

Mina shakes her head, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Go Minayah!" Nayeon stumbles back another couple of steps and comes to rests with her hands on her knees, taking short ragged breaths.

"No!!" Mina pulls the older girl up to her level. When she tries to push her away, she moulds their body together into a crushing hug. "Why did you do all this? Nobody, not even my parents I think would jump into a cruel death like this for me. So why did you??" She wails, tightening her arms around the older girl.

Nayeon doesn't say anything. She pulls apart slightly and smiles a little. She takes a long minute to look at Mina as if memorizing her face one last time. "You should go." She repeats.

Mina shakes her head, trying to pull Nayeon closer again. "I'm not going." She looks to the side when she hears the shutter breaking.

In a few moments, Nayeon would either die or become one of them. No matter what happens, Mina is sure of one thing, whatever fate is written for Nayeon she wants it for herself too.

Nayeon closes her eyes, when she opens them again they're red and dazed. "Go." She grunts at Mina, a little animalistic.

"Before we die, tell me why. Please." Mina wipes the tears off her cheeks and cups the older girl's face in her hands.

Glistening brown eyes meet dazed dark ones. Nayeon smiles sadly, "I'm sorry."

Mina doesn't understand what she's sorry for.

Nayeon sees the confusion etched on her face but doesn't explain. She pulls the younger girl into a hug and holds her for a moment. "I hope someday you'll forgive me for this." She says when she lets go and before Mina realizes what's happening she manages to fasten the hook to the loop. "Pull her up!! Now!!" She yells at the men on the rooftop.

"Nooooo!!" Mina cries, kicking her legs in the air trying to reach Nayeon. But Nayeon is looking at her through her bloodshot eyes, with a small smile stained on her lips. "Put me back down." Mina pleads.

The shutter lands on the cemented floor with a heavy thud.

"You'll be safe now." Nayeon whispers to herself and sits on the chair, her vision blurring with each passing second.

The zombies growl as they finally walk over the shutter and run towards Nayeon.

Mina is pulled onto the ledge. She keeps trying to jump back in but the men hold her back. "Let me go!" Mina cries and punches an officer's chest but he holds on tight.

Nayeon slides the leather jacket up on her shoulder and stands on her feet. "Game time fuckers!" She announces as she picks up her baseball bat.

Jihyo's eyes water at the sight of Nayeon surrounded by over hundred undead. Her white shirt underneath the leather jacket is completely drenched in her blood. She's standing unsteadily on her feet.

"You shouldn't see this. It's going to be horrible." One of the officers tell her in a compassionate tone, "Come on, get on the helicopter."

Sana wipes at her tears as Mina is forced into the helicopter. "Nayeon-chan." She whimpers, wails and Sana's heart breaks over and over again.

The helicopter hovers over the dome.

Jeongyeon sees Nayeon twirling her bat one last time before three lurkers catch her arm and sink their teeth into it. Jeongyeon hears her scream of pain despite the loud noise of the helicopter pads.

Nayeon drops her bat but moves herself and the lurkers attached to her arm to a corner and smashes the three Zombies' head against the wall. Not even seconds later, she's pushed to the ground by over twenty undead around her.

Jeongyeon doesn't want to look anymore. She looks away.

Nayeon lays on the floor and she's in so much pain, but despite all that she smiles when she sees the helicopter taking off. She closes her eyes in peace.

"No!" Mina tries to jump off the helicopter again but is restrained by the men in uniform. "Nayeon-chan! Nayeon-chan! No no no!" She sobs, in hysterics.

The last thing she sees is the hundreds of zombies covering Nayeon's limp, lifeless body.

\------------------

The helicopter lifts higher slowly. The sky opens up at the exact moment as if it's mourning for Nayeon. Mina loves the rain but not today, because if it had come an hour earlier Nayeon would be still alive. Fresh set of tears run down her cheeks as the zombies run for cover and Nayeon's body which is covered in blood comes into view.

"Wait!" She yells when something strikes her, "Stop the helicopter!"

"Why?" The man next to her asks.

"She's moving." She points out.

He sighs, "She turned. All the undead move."

Momo cuts in before Mina replies, "Are you dumb? The undead don't move about in the rain!"

This gets everyone's attention. The man who seems like the one in command orders the pilot to land the helicopter again. He uses a binocular and focuses on the young girl limping in the lobby. She's dizzy, her gait is unsteady, but it's not that of a lurker in hunger, it's that of a human in pain.

"Bring her up." He shouts out the command to his soldiers, "She's too weak to come up by the rope. One of us have to go down and hook ourselves to her."

A hefty looking man slides down the dome and approaches Nayeon cautiously.

"Why am I not a zombie yet?" She asks when he drops to the floor, and scratches her neck in confusion. It's a little adorable even to his cold hearted persona. "We don't know yet. We're going to get you checked out at the lab."

Nayeon is unconscious when she's finally pulled up. The chief commander feels for her pulse, "It's there but it's low. We need to hurry up."

The girls and the other survivors are kept in a guarded room. They're provided food and water but Mina refuses to touch it until she knows what happened to Nayeon. Twelve hours later, a man in a doctor's coat walks into the room. His stoic face gives away nothing.

"How's she?" Mina inquires, almost afraid of his response.

"She's stable now." He says earning a collective sigh of relief. "A lot of blood loss," He continues, "Which is kind of expected given how deep the bite wounds were, but what was unexpected was her blood analysis."

"What about it?" Jihyo prods.

The man adjusts his glasses back on his nose and clears his throat, "Well you see we've been trying to develop antibody to the virus unsuccessfully. But her body is naturally rejecting the virus for some reason."

"Are you saying?" Jeongyeon's eyes widen.

"That's she's the antibody?" The doctor asks, "Yes."

"That's not true!!" Momo cuts in haughtily, "She's not antibody."

"Momo." Tzuyu says.

"She loves bodies, especially Mina's body." Momo finishes proudly, "I even have proof in my zombie vlog."

The man looks baffled.

The silence stretches uncomfortably for a while.

"When can we see her?" Sana cuts through the awkwardness.

"Now, if you want!" He then stops and searches through the crowd like he just remembered something, "Who's Mina? She's been saying this name during the surgery, after the surgery, with anaesthesia, without anaesthesia and honestly we're getting a little sick of it!"

Mina lifts her hands up with a shy smile on her face.

"Would you like to see her first?" He inquires.

Mina nods her head.

"That won't be possible doctor!" A woman announces from behind them, "The patient wouldn't stay still in one spot. She announced she was perfectly fine and before we could stop her she wandered off to find her band-"

"Minayah!" Nayeon's happy voice sounds from behind the nurse. "Missed me?"

Seeing she's safe the doctor and nurse take their leave.

Mina blinks back the tears that wells in her eyes at the sight of Nayeon. "Nayeon-chan!" She smiles, wiping away the tears. Nayeon looks perfectly fine save for the stitches and bandages covering her neck and arms.

"Minayah!" Nayeon steps closer, her smile growing wide.

"Nayeon!" Mina's smile turns a little too sweet. Kind of maniacal even.

"Minayah?" Nayeon stops, a little afraid.

"Im Nayeon!" Mina grits out, the smile completely gone from her face.

Nayeon gulps a little. "Oww." She lets out, when a soft fist connects with her chest. "Oww Minayah, stop!"

"You idiot!" Mina shoves her again. "I'm going to kill you."

"Ouch!" Nayeon catches her wrist when she shoves her again and tries to shield her chest from further punches. "That hurts!"

"I want it to hurt." Mina jabs her shoulders with a sharp finger, "You imbecile pigheaded stubborn-"

"I love you."

Mina stops.

Nayeon takes her hand, her dark eyes gazing nervously into Mina's brown eyes that could swallow galaxies, "I have felt this way for a long time. And I know you don't feel that way about me but I just want you to know thi-"

"I love you too." Mina whispers.

"You do?" Nayeon gasps.

"Although I don't know why!" Jeongyeon snorts.

"Do you think I'd have agreed to have sex with just anyone?" Mina laughs with a shake of her head, "I'm in love with you Nayeon-chan! Be my girlfriend, partner, whatever, just be mine!"

"Cool!" Nayeon grins.

"Cool? What does Mina see in a four year old?" Sana genuinely wonders.

"Does this mean I can like kiss you anytime I want?" Nayeon's eyes grow wide at the prospect.

"Like she doesn't do that already!" Jihyo snorts.

"Yes." Mina chuckles softly as she rests their forehead together.

"And have sex all the time?" Nayeon asks astonished.

"Not within hundred miles of me." Chaeyoung replies.

Mina blushes, and nuzzles their cheeks. "Yeah."

"And go to sleep and wake up together?" Nayeon continues.

"I'd love nothing more Nayeon-chan." Mina's words comes out in a explosion of breath.

"Have dinners together, make kimchi fried rice, rice cakes, black bean noodles, dumplings..." Nayeon taps a finger to her chin.

"Oh my god can someone shut her up?" Tzuyu whines.

"Gladly." Mina replies and crushes her lips against Nayeon's, looping her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulling her down deeper into the kiss as the rest of the world fades away.

"No, not really. We are still here." Momo says.

"I think it's time to fade away." Dahyun informs when Nayeon slips a tongue into Mina's mouth and Mina lets out a small whimper.

"Fade away with me?" Sana asks her.

Dahyun blushes a little.

Chaeyoung closes her ears and begs dramatically, "Someone put me back in the apocalypse please."


	20. EPILOGUE

Mina slumps down on the couch in the dressing room, exhausted from shooting for the new music video. She closes her eyes for a bit and her mind automatically reflects on the past year. The world had returned to normal, they're back to their endless work schedules. Nothing has changed, except one thing. Nayeon.

Nayeon, the reason why she smiles despite the endless work schedules. The reason why she is the happiest she has ever been.

"Yep, she's definitely thinking about Nayeon." Dahyun chuckles at the smile she sees etched on Mina's face.

"She's in the next room!" Jeongyeon scoffs, "It's sickeningly sweet how smitten they're with each other."

"Love does that." Sana says, looking at Dahyun with doting eyes. Dahyun pecks her cheeks in return.

"Speak of the devil." Chaeyoung murmurs when Nayeon loudly stomps into the room, throwing the jacket she's worn for the shoot on an empty chair.

"Minayah!" She whines, and goes to sit on the floor between the younger girl's legs. 

Mina threads her fingers through Nayeon's short hair when the older girl lays her face on her lap, sulking and pouting. "What did Momo do this time?" She chuckles.

Nayeon purrs like a cat and lets out a contented sigh when Mina scratches her scalp gently with her fingers. "She wants me to stand naked on the terrace."

"Why?" Mina laughs softly.

"To see if I glitter under the sunlight." Nayeon looks up at Mina and juts her lower lip out. Mina shakes her head highly amused. Chaeyoung looks away guiltily. In hindsight, she shouldn't have compared Nayeon to a vampire because she got bitten and still came back alive.

"She doesn't mean any harm." Jihyo waves her away.

"No harm? Last week she removed my bed." Nayeon continues to rant, "and installed bars on the ceiling because she said I'd be comfortable sleeping hanging upside down!"

Tzuyu muffles a laughter behind her hand.

"It's not like you sleep in your bed anyway." Jihyo points out, "You're always spending the night in Mina's."

"That's not true." Nayeon grumbles.

"The walls aren't that thick Nayeon." Jeongyeon guffaws. "Last night Jihyo and I even played let's count the number of times Mina prays to god tonight!"

Mina blushes when the memories of previous night flashes across her mind.

"Anyway you're being too dramatic." Jeongyeon digs through her bag searching for her emergency chocolate stash.

"Dramatic?" Nayeon gets off the floor to stretch herself on the couch, settling her head on Mina's lap. "Yesterday she threw away all the garlic from our dorm because she doesn't want me to die!"

Chaeyoung grins, "It's the thought that counts Nayeonnie."

Nayeon huffs and Mina strokes the crease between her eyebrows and bends down to lay a kiss on it making it disappear immediately, "What about the time she replaced my glass of wine with beef blood?"

Sana recalls how she had to hold Nayeon's head while she threw up for a whole hour afterwards.

"Nayeon!" Jeongyeon yells all of a sudden. "Where's my chocolate bar?"

Nayeon looks at her with innocent eyes. "How would I know?" She quickly wipes off the reminiscent of the chocolate from the corner of her mouth.

Jeongyeon grabs her hoodie and pulls her off Mina's lap, twisting her arms until the older girl screams. "You ate it, you fucker!"

"Hey!" Mina gets on her feet and steps between the pair, looking at Jeongyeon sternly. "I need that in working condition for later." She pries Nayeon's arm gently away from Jeongyeon's grasp.

Nayeon smirks roguishly at her girlfriend.

"Oh my god Minayah," Chaeyoung groans, "You've become shameless just like your bunny!"

"Really?" Nayeon grins.

Chaeyoung sighs, "That wasn't a compliment!"

Momo bolts into the room, and everyone silences and watches her with rapt attention as she walks towards Nayeon carrying a bowl with utmost reverence in her hand.

"Oh dark one, I bring you the blood of virgin goat." She kneels before Nayeon whose color drains from her face. "Please don't drink mine when I sleep."

Mina holds back a laughter seeing the look of utter horror on her girlfriend's face. Jeongyeon leans close to Nayeon and whispers, "It's just watermelon juice, I convinced her it's blood of virgin goat." Nayeon nods gratefully at her.

"Thank you Momo." Nayeon accepts the bowl and pouts when she turns to her side and sees Mina biting back a smile.

"My poor baby!" Mina shuffles the hair on her head affectionately. She leans into her and leaves a soft kiss on the older girl's cheek. Nayeon throws back a goofy smile that makes Mina's eyes grow soft and heart melt.

'Meet Aera, the new CEO of KH pharmaceuticals. She's vowed to use the company for the goodness and the greatness of the society.'

The television grabs their attention.

"Is it just me or has she gotten prettier?" Jeongyeon asks, tilting her head to take a proper look at her. They hadn't seen her after they left the government protection. And suddenly she's back on the radar. Exactly a day before the first anniversary of the zombie apocalypse. Something about this seems a bit off.

"Yep, she's gotten hotter!" Nayeon says absentmindedly.

"Nayeon-chan," Mina throws her a sweet smile, "How would you like sleeping hanging upside down today?"

"You didn't let me finish!" Nayeon immediately backtracks, "I was going to say but not as hot as my girlfriend!"

"Whipped!" Dahyun chuckles.

"So are you!" Chaeyoung quips.

"So am I!" Dahyun agrees and Sana beams at her.

'Just wait until you see what kind of ideas I've got in store for everyone.' Aera's voice drawls from the television, and Jihyo can't help but shudder at the feeling that there's something sinister in her tone.

\---------------

Nayeon brushes her teeth and sings a tune to herself. A smile splits her face when she sees a new toothbrush holder in the shape of a bunny resting on the counter. She's been staying over so much that Mina must have bought that for her. She still can't believe Mina willingly has her in her life; willingly accommodates more and more of her into her life.

The door opens and she meets familiar warm brown eyes through the mirror. "I need to take a shower!"

Nayeon's eyes twinkle with amusement. She turns around to face Mina. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you!"

"Not while you're here." Mina chuckles, tightening a hand around the towel that covers her modesty.

"I'll keep my hands to myself!" Nayeon gives her an endearing smile, "I promise!"

Mina shakes her head, it's not Nayeon she doesn't trust, it's her own willpower to resist Nayeon that she doesn't. "No!"

Nayeon pouts a little and pushes herself off the counter. She continues to brush her teeth, and smiles when an unsuspecting Mina comes to stand by her side to lay a peck on her cheek. She swiftly wraps an arm around the younger girl's waist and proceeds to pepper wet kisses all over her face.

"Nayeon-chan!!" Mina squeals, "Stop." She attempts to shove her away with a hand to her chest and laughs when Nayeon gets toothpaste on her neck under her chin.

"You're such a child!" She admonishes when she finally pushes Nayeon off her; the smile on her face says she likes the older girl just that way.

When Nayeon wakes up the next morning, with brown hair tickling her face, a head tucked under her chin, a face on her chest, soft feminine hands on her back under her T-shirt, legs entwined with hers, she lets out a sigh of content because her world seems perfect when Mina is in her arms.

"Baby?" Mina asks, as she slowly stirs from her sleep.

"Hmmh?" Nayeon pulls her closer into her body and lays a kiss on the top of her head.

Mina mumbles sleepily, "What time is it?"

"It's four. We have to leave at six, you can sleep some more." Nayeon pulls back a little to look at the face of her girlfriend. Mina is always beautiful- but when she's barefaced and soft and glowing like this in the mornings, that's when she is at her most beautiful. 

"Stop staring at me!" Mina chuckles.

"Can't help it." Nayeon tilts her chin up to capture her lips in a slow languid kiss. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

"Funny because that's exactly what I think about you." Mina says, threading her hand through Nayeon's short hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss.

An hour later, Sana and Momo throw the door to their bedroom open and Mina looks at her with wide eyes. "Where's your bunny? If you see her tell her that Jihyo is looking for her. She forgot to sign a document."

Mina nods her head. "Mmh." She says wordlessly.

"Did you notice something odd?" Momo worries a bottom lip between her teeth when they're on their way out.

Sana doesn't think Momo would have figured it out so the question surprises her. "That-"

Momo cuts her off, "Mina's cheeks looked flushed. Even her breathing was a little fast. And she normally doesn't like to sleep with her sheets on. Today she had it covered it up to her neck."

Sana's eyes widen. She really didn't think Momo would notice. In hindsight, she should have knocked the door before she let themselves in. Now she's ruined her little innocent Momo.

"I think Mina's sick." Momo finishes.

Sana sighs in relief. Little innocent Momo remains untouched.

"Do you think they noticed?" Mina asks as she brings the covers down.

Nayeon lifts her head from under Mina's T-shirt and grins up at her. "Nah baby. Don't fret!" She mumbles around a mouthful of breast.

"I almost had a heart attack. We really need to get locks for these-" Mina's words die at the back of her throat when Nayeon releases her boob with a pop and disappears under the sheets. "Oh god." She whimpers as she tightens her legs around Nayeon's neck.

"We should come back later." Jeongyeon lays a comforting hand on Jihyo's arm and stops her from knocking on Mina's door. "It's prayer time."

Across the city, Aera sits in her lab as she looks at her achievement with a proud grin. She smiles maniacally as the air around the blue concoction cracks with electricity.

"Nayeonnie, you either belong to me or no one." She cackles loudly as she pushes her blonde hair back in place and struts out of the room taking the blue vial to have it dispersed in the nearby river.

Chaeyoung stretches after the long exhausting day they've had. She frowns a little when she sees Mina smiling and blushing and playing with the lapels on Nayeon's jacket as Nayeon whispers sweet nothings in her ears. Nayeon's hands are nowhere in sight and Chaeyoung's not ready to mentally traumatize herself again, so she shifts her eyes elsewhere. She'll never be able to rid herself of the memory of walking in on Mina having her hands down Nayeon's jeans.

She wants to kill herself when she diverts her gaze straight ahead and it lands on Sana sitting on Dahyun's lap, giggling and flirting with her.

"I swear to god even an apocalypse was better than this." She groans and Jeongyeon pats her shoulder sympathetically. Chaeyoung opens her mouth to continue her rant but lets out a loud scream when the van comes to a screeching halt throwing her forward a little.

"Oppa, what's wrong?" Jeongyeon asks, "Why did you stop?" He points a finger ahead.

"What the fuck is that?" Tzuyu exclaims as she looks at the two people in a car in front of their van. One of them is sitting in his car on the driver's side slurping blood from his companion's neck like he's ordered a giant milkshake at McDonald's drive through. There are others, humans, crazed and maniacal, pulling people out of their cars kicking and screaming to feast on them like they're at a buffet.

All around them people rush, as they sprint in the opposite direction of-

"Vampires?" Sana scoffs, "Really?"

"Oppa!" Jihyo yells when a man with bloodshot eyes sprint towards their van and kicks their windshield cracking it with the force, "Start the van."

"Don't hurt us." Momo cries as the van pulls back and he makes a jog towards them again, "We know a member of your family." She points to Nayeon who rolls her eyes. An hour later the van stops in front of an eerily abandoned parking lot of their studios.

Tzuyu steps out of the van with a bow and arrow in her hand.

Nayeon hops out with a warrior sword.

"Don't ask me where they got them." Dahyun stops Chaeyoung, "I have no idea."

Mina pops her head out the window and grabs Nayeon's sleeves. "Please be careful and come back to me alive."

Nayeon plants a tender kiss on her mouth and cups her face when they pull back. "I don't know what's going to happen out there Minayah. I can't guarantee coming back alive but if I do I want you to know-"

Momo still thinks she's going to tell Mina how much she loves her.

"I want to have sex with you." Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows.

Mina giggles.

"Excuse me! This is an apocalypse." Jihyo reminds them.

"Besides you just had sex this morning." Sana states.

Nayeon opens her mouth to defend herself, "I know the lump under the sheets wasn't Mina's third boob." Sana cuts her off.

"Mina has a third boob?" Momo's eyes widen.

"Thank god no." Dahyun snorts, "Nayeon would be working overtime."

"So would my therapist." Chaeyoung grumbles.

"Are we going in or not?" Tzuyu rolls her eyes, tired of the bickering going around her.

Nayeon lays one last kiss on Mina's lips as they exchange I love yous and goes to stand next to Tzuyu. She hangs her sword on the holder at the back and takes a moment to look at the tall building that looks even creepier than normal with lights out. Her eyes skitter sidewards and meets Tzuyu's.

They share a stupid grin as their fists meet in a bump.

"It's time to Twice."


End file.
